


These Rushing Waves to Bare Our Witness

by kenobay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I had a good time writing it, it's a funny old snippet I hope you all enjoy, married au!, nsfw in only chapter 3, they have little warnings before it happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobay/pseuds/kenobay
Summary: Steve Harrington and (y/n) Hopper announce that they're engaged, and Jim Hopper is not impressed. (Actually he's very, very mad)





	1. Proposal

It should have been expected when they decided to translate a Russian transmission, then decided to actually infiltrate their obvious secret delivery service because "We'd be American Heroes!" Now, Dustin and Erica were crawling around in the vents below the already very much below ground Russian Base underneath Starcourt Mall, and Steve, Robin, and (y/n) were being interrogated by some _very_ talkative Russian general. 

They were interrogated, quite brutally. But no one got it as bad as Steve did. Still, he was still more worried about (y/n). 

"Did they hurt you?" Steve asked (y/n), not long after he woke up from being unconscious. He tried desperately to crank his head to the side to look at her, to at least catch a glimpse to see if she had any visible wounds like he had. (y/n) shook her head. 

"They tried to- but I've handled much worse," she replied, " _We've_ had much worse. Especially you." 

Steve still cursed though, muttering "They better hope I don't get out of these ties" as he attempted to get out the ropes that both he and (y/n) were tied up with. (y/n) twisted her head around. 

Currently, Steve and (y/n) were sitting back to back, bounded to the chair and to each other very, very tightly.Robin was taken not too long ago, after they tossed (y/n) in here on her face, then tied Steve and her up even more, as if they needed any more kind of restraints. Escaping was not an option at this point, it was only waiting. Neither of them wanted to even think or talk about what was possibly waiting for them when they returned with Robin, Steve got the opening act and she couldn't imagine what the main act was for all three of them. The best they could do is hope that Erica and Dustin made it out, or at least to the communications room to contact Hopper. 

"We're going to get out of here, alright?" Steve said, attempting to reassure his girlfriend that things were going to turn out okay. (y/n) leaned her head back, softly against his and they relished in the only kind of touch they were able to have. 

Steve was unconscious, he wasn't thinking, not like (y/n) had been. She was cursing, yelling, even attempting to hop around on the chair- but nothing was working. She had to be realistic here, they had to be weigh in the possibility that they weren't going to make it out here alive. It gave (y/n) an empty, hopeless feeling, but her optimism was slowly fading. 

"Steve...come on," (y/n) said, her voice slightly cracking, "No one knows we're here, and- god Dustin is such a genius and Erica too, but we can't just..." she didn't know what to say, or even how to say it. Steve was listening though, a frown forming on his lips from what he was hearing. He got what she was saying, and nuzzled the back of his head into hers gently. 

"I know (y/n)." he wished he could turn around and kiss her, to hold her hand, to at least _see_ her. The best they could do was touch the back of their heads together, trying to show each other some kind of affection. She let out a shaky breath, feeling that she totally brought down the mood of the already depressed atmosphere. She suddenly laughed, just a small giggle that made Steve's heart jump. 

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, (y/n) shook her head. 

"Just- you know when you're about to die, your entire life just flashes before your eyes you know?" she said, Steve blinked, "I was just laughing because- if I had a near death experience two years ago, it would've been...the most _boring_ life flash ever." She laughed again, Steve quirked an eyebrow up. She was thinking about her life before getting involved with Steve, thought about her world when she didn't know about a human-flesh eating creature from another dimension and by god she had a really boring life. At least what was going on now, thinking about how she escaped near death from a fully-grown demogorgon in the woods, to planning how to trap it with Nancy and Jonathan, to her saving a very terrified oblivious Steve and getting injured in the process. To falling in love with Steve, their first date, first kiss...to kicking a demogorgon's ass together to protect the kids. Patching things up with her father, and growing closer to him. There was so much more, and it was something that (y/n) could say she was proud how her life turned up, all things considered. 

Steve had thought of his own, recalling his very douchey ways that he wasn't proud of to getting thrown into this whole mess of a situation with the Upside Down, to realizing he was in love with (y/n) and just being with her, being with friends, _real_ friends. Healing together, to the simple moments of them laying down together on the same bed just talking and smiling and just being in _love_. Steve had to laugh and smile too. 

They both just sat there, crazy smiles on their face. 

"You know Steve, I really think we had a great run...let's see we survived two attacks from creatures from the Upside Down, went to prom, tried jazzercise, a complete mess by the way- we basically lived with each other..." 

"We took care of a bunch of kids," Steve added, making (y/n) laugh, "How much money have we spent on them? Tell me, I really need to know. What are we their parents?" Steve asked jokingly. Both of them laughed, both of their laughs bringing joy to one another, then (y/n) suddenly said, "Ah- we might as well of been married."

"Right- we literally take care of them as if we're their mom and dad," Steve replied, "Dustin's always comparing us to an old married couple."

"I'm pretty sure El truly believed we were married at some point," (y/n) said, recalling who she considered her beloved little sister asking her what being married even was randomly one day when they were flipping through channels on the television when their dad was at work.

"That's...that's hilarious." Again, they were just laughing, leaning back on one another and trying to get closer but not being able to. Steve imagined her smile right now, having seen it so many times and having fell in love with seeing her smile every time. He realized he may never get to see it again, that their lives would end with their backs to each other. Steve frowned now, feeling dread come over him. 

Then, Steve also realized too. What if Dustin and Erica made it? What if they called Hopper, and the National Guard or the whole damn U.S. Army was on their way at this very moment. What if this wouldn't be the end for them? A pinch of hope erupted in Steve, and from all his thoughts coming at once- he knew one thing...if they survived this, he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go. 

"Well how about it then?" Steve asked, halting his laughter. (y/n) was still coming down from laughing, and asked in between her laughs of what he meant, Steve licked his lips nervously, "If we make it out of here- let's get married." (y/n)'s laughter halted faster than Steve's did, and it sounded like she even choked on air, "(y/n), you okay?" 

She coughed, then steadied her breathing and said, "Steve you're delirious." 

"No I'm not, it's not like I haven't thought about it before..." Steve admitted. (y/n) froze, feeling her pulse begin to race. 

"Are you...serious?" she squeaked, she could feel him nod. 

"I mean...yeah- yeah _of course_ I am," he said, cheeks going red, "I love you, like a lot, and I just...keep on loving you more everyday. If we make it out of here- I don't want to be without you, I just want to be with you...for like...you know ever." 

(y/n)'s mouth went dry, the seriousness and genuineness of him pouring his heart out into this sudden, unexpected proposal. She couldn't even help the tears welling up in her eyes, if under any other circumstance she would've questioned him further, asked him if he was really putting thought into this, especially considering how young they were. Fresh high school graduates, barely even 18 years old. But, from the current situation- and Steve's confession of wanting to spend the rest of his life with her- she couldn't help but cry from how bittersweet and romantic this was. 

Steve heard her sniffle, and he tried once more to twist his head around, only seeing the side of her head. 

"Oh god- I didn't mean to make you cry!" Steve said, feeling absolutely bad, "Please stop crying, I hate when you cry! It makes me cry!" but (y/n) laughed through her tears and shook her head.

"That was so beautiful and so, so cheesy, and god dammit Steve, I love you too and can't imagine my life without you either," she said, feeling her tears drip down her cheeks. Steve perked his head up, realizing what she was saying. 

"Are you saying..." 

"I'm saying (y/n) Harrington sounds perfect." 

Steve's smile grew wide, the once hopeless feeling being replaced with complete happiness and he said, "I wish I could turn around and kiss you right now. This is a moment to pick you up in my arms and kiss you." (y/n) wished the same thing. 

"We'll settle for this...but I expect that kiss afterwards huh?" she nuzzled her face into the side of his head, and Steve let out a content, happy sigh. 

They were going to make it out of here, any doubt that (y/n) had before had suddenly vanished, they were going to survive in some damn way, she's getting her man.

But that happiness soon faded when the door slammed open, and Russian guards waltzed in holding a struggling, cursing Robin. 

***

(y/n) was sitting with her dad, it seemed like the worst part of their lives were over, or _at least_ for the next year, considering the events in the past two or so. The marriage proposal had slipped her mind, her only focus being to protect El when she first showed up at the mall, saving them from nearly being caught and probably killed by the Russian men after them. 

Her and Steve were separated, she stayed behind to be with El- to protect her while her dad, Joyce, and that man called Murray went underground to put an end to all this madness. She hadn't seen him since, but now everything was over. The mall and Russian base was raided by Dr. Owen's men, and shortly after that her dad emerged from inside the mall and her and El instantly went towards him. 

They now sat there, sitting on each side of him. All of their wounds patched up in some form or another, his arms wrapped tightly around the shoulders of both of his beloved daughters. From where they sat, they can see mostly everyone else, Joyce was with Will and Jonathan, sitting in almost the same way, Nancy was with Mike, Lucas and Max, who were holding hands and Max's eyes were red from the tears she shed over Billy. Erica and Dustin weren't there, probably still on their way from Dustin's radio. 

She wondered where Robin and Steve were when her dad suddenly scoffed. Both her and El looked up at him curiously. Jim squeezed (y/n)'s shoulder gently, then pointed towards her left. She followed where he was pointing. 

"I think your boy is looking for you," Jim said, pointing his finger towards what looked to be a very lost Steve Harrington. (y/n) blushed at the sight of him, something she believed she got past in the first few months of dating, but seeing him reminded her instantly of what he asked her when they were underground. She looked nervously at her dad, asking for permission to go and see him. Jim looked to El, seeing her with a knowing look in her eyes. He sighed, then rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah- you can go to him." 

(y/n) kissed him on the cheek, and quickly got up, jogging towards her lost boyfriend. 

Steve, even over the sounds of people talking, heard the fast footsteps coming towards him. He beamed at the sight of (y/n) running towards him that he flung off the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders and met her halfway. She nearly jumped into his arms, and Steve almost dropped her. 

"Hey, hey! Remember! I was literally tortured down there," Steve winced, but smiled regardless as he wrapped his arms around her waist and really held her for the first time since they escaped. (y/n) smiled apologetically, and flung her arms gently around his neck, reaching up with her left hand to run through his thick locks of brown hair that somehow was still standing even after everything. Steve looked down at her, brown eyes shimmering, and in a quiet voice, as if anyone could hear them over all the noise around, he said, "We made it (y/n). Didn't I tell you we would?" 

(y/n) nodded softly, still touching his hair, "You did." 

He licked his bottom lip, one that was no longer dawning an open wound and dried up blood, and let out a shaky breath, "...you know...what I said down there, what I asked you..." (y/n) felt her stomach drop, fearing that he was about to say he didn't mean it, that he thought they were going to die so he just asked her to give them some kind of hope, something to look forward to, but he nervously laughed and instead said, "I meant every word." She was engulfed in warmth and relief now, her heart coming back to life and she asked, "It..It wasn't just something you said?" 

"No- I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it. I know we're young, like really young, but...when you know...you know," he rubbed his thumb in circles on her waist, indicating that he was still quite nervous. (y/n) didn't speak, just stared up at him with these starry eyes, being right here in his arms, in his embrace- felt right. It felt right every time she was him, every time they held hands, they laid down starring up at the stars together to simply sitting around and doing nothing- it all just felt right. She leaned in slowly, stopping just as their noses touched. 

"Then that means you owe me a kiss, right?" 

It took Steve a second to realize why she said that before he leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers in a breath-taking kiss. They held each other close, melting into the kiss. With their foreheads still touching, Steve leaned away and gazed at (y/n) lovingly.

"I love you," he said against her lips. (y/n) pecked his lips. 

"I love you too."

**next chapter: Announcement**


	2. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, I've started school recently and haven't found the time to write!

The door to the trailer (y/n) Hopper lived in slammed open, revealing Steve Harrington holding two grocery bags full of what seemed to be cans of soda, and water and even party supplies. (y/n) was on the counter, reaching over on the highest shelf of one of the cabinets, too busy to greet her boyfriend. 

It took Steve a moment to figure out where she was, but when he saw her, he quickly set down the grocery bags on the small dining room table, “Hey! I’m back- what are you doing?” he questioned as he came up behind her. 

(y/n) didn’t look at him, “There’s plastic cups back here, I know it- I’ve looked everywhere else, so they have to be here,” she said, Steve raised a brow, resting his hands on his waist as he watched her try to reach for them for a second time, muttering something about why her too tall of a father would put them all the way up here. 

“Need help there?” 

“No- I got it,” she said, and Steve had to laugh because clearly, she didn’t “got it”, so he went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her lower body and lifted her up, allowing for her to get her hands around the unopened bag of plastic red solo cups. 

“A-ha!” she pulled them out, grinning down at Steve as he released her back onto the ground and onto her bare feet, “See told you they were somewhere around here.” She waved the cups in his face, Steve chuckled. 

“Why do we need cups anyway, we got all those for everyone coming over,” Steve said, gesturing the bags on the table. (y/n) turned around to set the cups down near them. 

“Nancy is coming over later so we could make punch, and I’d rather these than having to wash the dishes,” she admitted, “Speaking of punch, do we have a punch bowl?” she walked passed Steve, ready to once again rummage through her cabinets, “Wait- that’s right Nancy is bringing the bowl- oh but what if she forgets? We need really need to invest in a punch bowl Steve, write that down on the fridge,” she was suddenly tossing the dry eraser marker they used to write reminders on the small whiteboard on their fridge. 

“Oh and alcohol- what about alcohol?” she was rambling on, letting her own thoughts and worries out by the second. 

Steve tossed the marker on the counter, and quickly went to attempt to ease her worries,“Babe- Babe,” he said, stopping (y/n) from one again making an entire trip around the small kitchen. He successfully stopped her by gently grasping both of her shoulders. 

(y/n) finally really looked up at him. 

“Hi there again, since I didn’t get a hello when I walked in,” Steve said, she let out a breathless laugh. 

“Hey,” She leaned up, pecking him softly on the lips. Steve smiled, content, then released her shoulders to instead rest his hands on her waist. She relaxed only slightly in his arms, and winced, “Sorry I’m running around here like a crazy lady- just want this party to be ya know, good.”

It’s been months since the Starcourt Mall incident, and the first gathering where mostly everyone involved would get together like this again. It was also one of the first times where her father, Jim Hopper, didn’t have to have check-ups at the hospital. She just wanted everything to go well.

She and Steve were currently residing in the trailer she and Jim used to live in before he jumped ship to his cabin in the woods to keep El hidden. (y/n) never really knew why he would be at the cabin around those times, just that she preferred to stay in the trailer- especially after they both graduated. He was here more than he was in his own home, saying that he’d much rather come in home from work to see her dazzling eyes than his father’s disappointed looks. 

(y/n) welcomed with open arms, loving that he was always there. 

Steve raised his brow softly, “Is that all you’re worried about? The party being good?” (y/n) nodded, moving to wrap her arms around his neck. He scoffed softly, “Yeah right- you know what this party is right?” 

“Duh- it was your idea- what were your words...get my dad a little lose, relaxed, then you drop the bomb on him that we’re engaged,” (y/n) replied cheekily, making Steve blush softly. How could she just say that so casually, as if Hopper wasn’t absolutely terrifying when he wanted to be. 

“Hey! It’s a serious matter, I literally asked you to marry me without consulting your dad first,” Steve claimed. (y/n) grinned, then shrugged. 

“And _I_ already told you- it doesn’t matter to me, it’s my decision, not his,” she licked her lips, and Steve nodded along. 

“Still it’s super uncool for me to ask someone’s daughter to marry me without asking them first,” Steve said, (y/n) kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "Especially Hopper, oh god I'm dead." She playfully hit his chest. 

"He's not going to kill you, Steve, could you stop saying that and relax?" she rolled her eyes. Steve scrunched his nose up and replied with, "Do you even know your dad? Like really?" She rolled her eyes once more, "I'm serious!" 

“I know you are, and if he does try to kill you, which he won't, I'll stop him." Steve was about to speak, to voice more of his worries especially if Hopper told him no, but there was a sudden knock on the door- followed by it being slammed open again. Both Steve and (y/n) jumped and snapped their heads into the direction of their front door, seeing Robin and Dustin standing there very sweaty and also very, very visibly annoyed, not by (y/n), but by Steve.

“Hey! Are you going to help us out or suck faces with (y/n)?!” Dustin asked Steve, pointing at him. Steve suddenly cringed, completely forgetting he told Robin and Dustin he was just going to run in, say hi to you, set the groceries down, then return outside to help them finish setting up the tables and chairs they borrowed from Joyce. 

Robin stood behind the kid, crossing her arms over her chest, “Well dingus- we’re waiting, also hey (y/n),” she waved at her, and (y/n) laughed and waved back. Steve released (y/n), ran his hand through his hair, and walked over to help them finish.

“Jeesh just wanted to say hi to my girlfriend but you couldn’t even wait like ten minutes,” he muttered under his breath as they glared at him. Steve shot (y/n) an apologetic look before joining Robin and Dustin outside. (y/n) couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head. 

Today was probably going to be a mess, but as long as everyone is together and having fun- she’d consider the party to be successful. 

***

The first guests to arrive were Nancy, and Jonathan, Mike would be carpooling with Joyce and Will who was going to arrive a little later because her work got out a little late. Jonathan had also thankfully brought his camera, per (y/n)’s request, she just wanted some photos of this day. 

The outside was decorated nicely, white table clothes covering up the 3 tables, a small e-z up set up to create at least some kind of shade. Steve was already lighting up the barbecue (“I can do it, (y/n), jeesh.” “Okay, okay. I never said you couldn’t”) Jonathan standing idly by as they spoke about whatever. The two had never really been close friends, not after everything that happened- but as the years go by, there seems to be a civil agreement between the both of them, one of which made (y/n) happy. 

Robin and Dustin had already claimed their seats right under the e-z up, panting and trying to fan themselves. 

"It's hot!" Robin called to (y/n), she motioned them to come inside. 

"Sit in front of the ac then! Jeesh!" Dustin was instantly up, practically running inside and Robin leaned back in her chair, saying she doesn't want anyone taking her seat. (y/n) shrugged, "Whatever then! Here-" she grabbed a cold water bottle and tossed it to her. Robin caught it with one hand and (y/n) headed inside herself.

“So what’s this whole party about?” Nancy asked curiously when (y/n) waltzed back inside of the trailer to retrieve the chips and dip. 

“It’s about ya know...perhaps a celebration of survival? A family and friends gathering, it was Steve’s idea, and I thought it’d be fun,” (y/n) explained as she took hold of the two bowls of chips, then the smaller ones of dip. Nancy hummed, continuing to stir the punch. 

“That’s nice then- come taste this,” Nancy beckoned her, holding the clear ladle up full of red punch. (y/n) nearly hopped over there to take a sip, humming in satisfaction of how good and cold the beverage was. She put a thumbs up and Nancy tried it herself, seeming to be content with it as well. 

(y/n) was back outside, setting down the chips on the food table, and was about to return inside to the A/C when, “(y/n)!” she looked over at Steve, seeing him struggle to light the barbecue and Jonathan looking like he was attempting to help.

After she attempted to turn it on, she realized they had no propane, so she had to make a call to her dad to please bring some on his way over, he reluctantly agreed. She ended the call with an “Okay! See you soon!” She returned to the kitchen, just in time to see Nancy adding more ice to the punch. She opened the plastic cups, setting them down by them and told Nancy it would be better to just leave the punch in here and people who want some can come in since there was no more room on the table. Nancy agreed. 

The next time (y/n) went outside, Lucas and his little sister Erica were there, she greeted them with forced hugs, and they instantly went to the ice chest, Lucas grabbing a coke can and Erica going for one of the clear sodas. Both of them stood there bickering back and forth as they drank their sodas, making (y/n) laugh. 

Finally, her dad, El, and Max showed up, pulling up in his new car that yet dawned the Hawkin's Police Department decal. She almost grimaced when she saw her dad was wearing that god awful Hawaiian shirt, and the brightest jeans she'd ever seen her dad wear. It wasn't like she think he looked bad- just didn't look like him. Her mind was torn off from it when she saw El hopped out of the car, and run towards her. (y/n) held her arms open and they greeted each other with a tight hug. Jim opened the back of the car and held up the new propane tank with one hand, and (y/n) put a thumbs up while still hugging El with one hand. 

"Thanks, Dad!" she called, then motioned for him to take it to where Steve suddenly looked very afraid upon hearing his secret fiance say _dad_. Jonathan was looking at him wondering why looked like a bee just buzzed by or something. Robin was there too, raising a brow. 

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he called back, walking over there. (y/n) leaned away from El and then hugged Max. It made her happy that these two were friends, El needed someone like Max in her life, someone her own age. 

"Is Mike here yet?" El asked you, she shook her head. 

"Haven't seen him, he'll be here soon...come on the food is going to be cooked and ready soon," she guided El to the tables where everyone else was, everyone saying hi eagerly to Max and El. Conversation began to ensue, Dustin going on and on about Suzie and how he spent nearly all afternoon up there just talking to her. Then that prompted Max and Lucas to start singing Never-Ending Story, making Dustin mad. El hadn't known what was going on, except that Max showed and taught her the lyrics just to tease Dustin, so they were all singing and laughing. (y/n) had to laugh because at least they were finding a good thing that happened in that horror of events. She made her way to where Steve and her dad were mildly conversing as they, mostly Jim, were starting to cook up the burgers. Steve stayed just setting cheese on some of the cooked patties and just somewhat having a conversation with Jim. 

"Hey, almost ready?" she asked, Steve's eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. Jim looked at his daughter and grinned. 

"Just about- why? Are they complaining?" he motioned to the kids with the spatula. She looked over, seeing them still teasing Dustin endlessly, all the while Jonathan, Nancy, and Robin sat at the other table watching with amused looks. She found it kind of hilarious how the kids all took to one table, and the adults- well _almost_ adults took to the other. It then resulted in Dustin throwing a chip, then another chip being thrown and (y/n) already knowing she wasn't going to let them leave until they cleaned up their own mess. 

"I don't know if we should give them any more food," she admitted. Steve chuckled. 

About 30 minutes later, the food was completely done and ready to be served, Joyce, Will, and Mike showed up just in time. Everyone greeted each other, (y/n) giving Joyce a tight hug. (y/n) was helping serve them, handing them paper plates, Steve was setting down the cooked patties, it was like a lunch line. 

"Dustin- no you're not getting a double- there's not enough-" 

"We can get a double!?" Lucas called from near the end of the line, then even Robin said it.

"See what you started, Henderson!"

"Hey I'm the youngest I get served first, it's the rules," Erica snapped to Robin, Robin scoffed and didn't move from her spot, "I got you into that stupid elevator and put my life on the line for you." Erica crossed her arms. Robin rolled her eyes and looked down at her.

"And? You wanted free ice-cream for that, which _you_ no longer can get. The deal was broken, kiddo," she replied. Erica glared at her. 

Sure, it was chaos but eventually, everyone got at least one burger and were sitting down eating eagerly. Jim might have to get up again and make more for people who want seconds. When there was one left, Steve wanted (y/n) to have it. 

"I'm fine, I'll just have chips for now," she said, taking a sip of the punch. Steve pushed the hamburger to her and took the vacant seat next to her and then with Robin on the other side. (y/n) grinned, "Thanks." She kissed on him the cheek before taking the burger in her hand.

Robin fake gagged, "I've had enough seeing you two, you make me sick." (y/n) laughed, and apologized. Dustin from across the way yelled, "Me too!" 

"Shut up Henderson you literally talk about Suzie every day, _you_ make me sick!" Steve replied, tossing a chip of his own. (y/n) facepalmed when the chip barely made it halfway, hitting instead Will, Steve cringed, "Sorry buddy." Will laughed, tossing the chip at Dustin for him. Dustin gave a look of betrayal at Will and looked to try a chip of his own. (y/n) snapped her fingers, "No throwing food again!" 

Dustin stopped, grumbling, "Okay _mom_." She glanced at Steve, then they both chuckled. 

When conversation picked up again, Robin talking to Nancy about the new school year coming up, Steve leaned in and said quietly to (y/n), "Anytime you're ready okay?" (y/n) nodded. 

"Let's wait it out, he's only on two beers so far," she nodded to where her dad sat at the other end of the table, talking to Joyce and taking a long gulp of his drink. Steve nodded in agreement. 

They were going to do this, no backing out. The party went on, and everyone was having fun, at least it seemed so. When the chips were nearly gone and (y/n) was wishing she could've gotten actual dessert and not just popsicles, everyone seemed to appreciate it, lapping away at their popsicles and talking about god knows what. She believed she overheard Will and Mike deciding a new DnD campaign while Dustin and Lucas commented, involving both Max, El, and even Erica this time. She looked over at her little sister, seeing her giggling and talking quietly with Max, probably commenting on whatever they were talking about. Then she glanced over to her father, seeing him already looking at her as he set down his can of beer. She grinned. 

Everything felt good right now, she had to admit. This party was a great idea, and her dad looked really happy, especially when he turned away to talk to Joyce. She sighed softly, leaning back in her chair. She looked to Steve, who was trying to debunk some of the antics Robin was saying he would do at Scoops Ahoy. He looked at her, "Meet me inside real quick okay?" He nodded. 

She stood up, taking her plastic cup and going inside to get more punch. Steve waited a few moments before he got up too. They weren't exactly sneaky about it, Nancy raising a brow. When Steve was inside too, she asked Robin and Jonathan, "What are those two planning?" Robin looked over just in time to see Steve disappear inside the trailer. She shrugged. 

"They're probably going in there to kiss some more, at least they're doing it in private now," Robin said jokingly. Nancy laughed. 

"I don't think so...well maybe...but they're acting kind of weird." 

Robin hummed, taking a drink of her clear soda. 

Inside, yes Steve and (y/n) were kissing. He had her gently pushed against the fridge, attacking her lips with kisses. 

"When we go back out there," she said when he began to kiss her jaw, "We're telling everyone, okay?" Steve stopped kissing her, well as frequently, still pressing kisses to the corners of her mouth and on her jaw. 

"You think it's time? I think he only had like 3 beers," he said between the kisses, (y/n) shook her head. 

"No...no we're doing it okay? I love you, and- I don't want to keep it a secret anymore okay? They have a right to know, my dad does." Steve's kisses halted, and he looked at her, determination growing in his brown hairs. He slowly nodded. 

"Alright...let's do it." (y/n) gave him one last hard kiss on his lips, and Steve kindly returned it before pulling away and giving each other one last look. It was now or never. 

(y/n) came out first carrying her cup of punch, then Steve did. Everyone except the adults really didn't pay them any attention. Her dad was staring at them, and he asked, "You okay there kid?" She smiled and nodded. 

"Never better!" Jim looked at her suspiciously. That's when Steve leaned over and took Lucas' empty can of soda, then a plastic fork. 

Steve stood next to where (y/n) sat, clearing his throat and then attempting to catch everyone's attention by tapping the soda can with the fork. When it only worked for the three other young adults near them, Steve set them down and clapped his hands together, "Hello everyone! Hello! Hi!" All eyes went to him, even Jim's. (y/n) could see her almost not secret fiance shrink his spot, his lip even quivered. Steve didn't even realize it himself that he was just standing there silently while everyone looked at him with pointed looks and raised brows. 

(y/n) tapped his arm, he looked at her then cursed softly,"Oh- we uh, okay...I...I don't know how to say this but-" His cheeks were going red, making (y/n) decide to stand up quickly, a quick smile on her lips and saying, "We have an announcement! And we wanted to tell everyone!" Steve nodded, pointing at her as if to say what she said. Jim and Joyce glanced at each other, Jim shrugged and Joyce looked back at them, giving them a worried look. That made (y/n) this time shrink, then hit Steve's hand, "Go on..." she squeaked. 

She could see why he had gone quiet, even though this was a party of their closest friends, practically their family, it was still scary with all them looking up at them. She was starting to feel that stage fright. Steve luckily got it together, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and taking a deep breath, "It's an important announcement! One that you all should know! And Uh..." 

"Stop stalling," (y/n) muttered softly, Steve hummed and replied in a tighter voice, "I'm _not_ stalling." She looked up at him, and replied, "You _know_ you are. Liar." Steve looked at her.They were both talking as if everyone couldn't hear them, only further worrying Joyce and making Jim skeptical. It was Erica telling them to get on with it that snapped them back into reality. Jim was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. 

Steve squeezed (y/n)'s shoulder, and just blurted it out very, very fast, " _Meand(y/n)areengagedandplanningongettingmarriedlaterthisyear_!" It was silent, suddenly, like deadly silent. All they could hear was the wind making the wind chimes that hung off the side of the little porch ring. They stood there, not sure what else to even say. In fact, no one did. Then Nancy asked in a soft voice, "What?" 

(y/n) sighed, "We're engaged!" And smiled. 

Although, at the moment, nobody was thinking about congratulating them, or asking how, or anything. No- everyone's first thought was to snap their heads and look to the Sheriff who sat at the end of the table, jaw suddenly tightened, and arms crossed over his chest still just staring in disbelief at his daughter and her boyfriend. (y/n)'s smile fell from her lips, and Steve tensed up. 

Then, Mike kindly broke the silence, and tension by saying, "Oh shit! Steve's _dead_!"

Steve suddenly gulped as Jim's eyes shot to meet his, and he thought I _am_ dead. (y/n), on the other hand, quickly moved half her body in front of Steve because yeah he was probably dead. 

**next chapter: Sheriff's Daughter (coming soon)**


	3. Sheriff’s Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extremely long wait! Thank you for your patience!   
> this chapter is a look at Steve and Reader's relationship from when they first started dating and the many times they realized they wanted to be together forever. Buckle up- this is a long one and there is a few NSFW scenes I'll warn ya readers when~

** 1983**

** The Byers Residence  **

The Christmas lights were flickering all around them, (y/n) and Jonathan were the only ones really freaking out while Nancy was yelling at Steve. (y/n) gripped the hatchet between her hands. 

“Nancy! It’s coming back!” She yelled, “Get him the hell out of here!” 

Their plan had failed, getting the creature into the bear trap. It seemed smarter than that, knowing about their plan. 

Steve Harrington was still flipping out, that (y/n) felt the need to threaten him with the hatchet she held. (y/n) stomped towards him, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, “Get the hell out of here Harrington! Now! Before you get hurt!”

Steve looked at her, shocked by her sudden strength and she nearly shoved him towards the door. Quickly he began to dig for his keys and was running towards the door when suddenly the lights went out completely. Everyone stopped, even Steve did. 

“Where is it- where the hell is it-“ Nancy asked, ready to shoot her gun at it again. They were all separated in the room, Steve in front of the door, (y/n) near the opening of the kitchen, Jonathan standing alone in the living room, and Nancy near the hall. 

There was the sound of bones cracking to Steve’s right, and he slowly turned to see the creature literally standing in front of the door. 

“Holy fucking shi-“ Everything happened so fast, the lights flickered again rapidly that they could hardly see a thing.

It was going to attack, possibly kill Steve in one hit but (y/n) shoved Steve out of the way, taking the hit from the creature instead. 

Steve stumbled to the left and tripped over a side table, the hatchet (y/n) once held falling and sliding near the front door. She fell to the ground with a painful thud, not quite sure what even happened. She didn’t feel anything, at least not now . 

Jonathan ran up to the Demogorgon, and straight-up hit it with the bat. It seemed unbothered as if the little hit didn’t cause him any pain and backhanded Jonathan. The nail bat fell from his own grip, tumbling near where Steve had fallen, and Jonathan fell to the ground on his back. The creature towered over him, opening its deadly mouth like a flower, its drool dripping down onto Jonathan’s face as it readied to take a bite out of him.

Now Nancy was shooting, hitting the creature right on target as she walked towards where (y/n) sat on the ground watching with horror, too much in shock as to what happened. The creature turned it’s attention on Nancy now, turning around and letting the bullets bounce off of it. Nancy kept shooting, her confidence getting lower and lower with each bullet until there were no more and it was in her face. 

Before the creature could take Nancy out, it was suddenly eat in the side. It screeched, then it was hit again and again and again. 

Everyone watched as Steve literally beat the creature with the nail bat towards the hallway, and right into the trap. (y/n)’s eyes widened when she saw him twirl the bat expertly before landing a final blow and getting the creature to stumble back right into the bear trap. 

It let out a loud screech and Steve yelled, “It’s in the trap! It’s in the trap!”

“Give me your lighter now!” Jonathan yelled, and she wasted no time tossing her lighter to him. Jonathan caught it, lit it and then tossed it right into the gasoline. Nancy ran to get the fire extinguisher, and (y/n) got up finally just in time to see the creature burst into flames. Its screech was almost deafening, making her ears start to scratch. The creature screaming died down and it disappeared into the fire much to their confusion. 

Jonathan quickly took the fire extinguisher from Nancy and put the fire out. All that was left from the creature was a burned carpet...and was that black stuff its blood? 

They still stayed on precaution, wandering through the house to see if it was gone. 

It was during then that (y/n) suddenly became dizzy, falling over her own feet and onto the wall. 

“Uh...guys I don’t think-“ she reached to touch her shoulder, then gasped out in pain. 

All eyes went to her. Steve was the closest to her, catching her before she could fall forward. He wondered what the hell was wrong when he felt what was and saw it, on her right shoulder where he had caught her was 3 large gashes that were oozing out blood nonstop. It was where the Demogorgon got her, and it didn’t look like three simple claw marks. The blood was staining her own shirt, dripping down her arm to her hands and onto the floor and seeping between Steve’s fingertips. It was a horrifying sight. She must have not known she was injured, too pumped with adrenaline to realize she had a life-threatening injury.

“Shit- guys- we need to get her to the hospital!”Steve yelled. They had seen it and figured it out too. (y/n) lazily looked up at Steve as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Jonathan, “Start my car!” Jonathan abided, quickly running outside. Nancy ran into the bathroom, quickly grabbing some towels to put over the wound. 

They were in full panic mode, taking Jonathan a few tries to get the key into the ignition. Steve swooped (y/n) up into his arms, “Stay with me right here okay? We’re getting you the hospital! Just talk to me- tell me about your day.” He tried to get her to talk. 

“My day...my day isn’t going too well,” she said, voice cracking. Steve shook his head.

“No- no it isn’t- but it’s going to get better once we get you to the hospital so just keep talking-“ 

(y/n) nodded weakly, “I miss my dad.” 

“We’re going to call him,” Steve replied, Nancy opened the door to the backseat, allowing Steve to climb in with (y/n) in his arms. She quickly jumped into the front and Jonathan sped off towards the Hawkins hospital. 

***

The next few days were hectic, with Will returning, and the major surgery (y/n) Hopper had to undergo. She was out for a long time but was expected to make a full recovery. That first night, Steve waited with Hopper until the surgery was over, the others had gone home, Jonathan and Joyce staying in the hospital room with Will, Hopper promising to tell her the moment they knew his daughter was alright. 

"You gotta go home kid," Jim had told Steve as he walked into the waiting room holding a hot cup of coffee in a styrofoam cup. Steve had put together three chairs and was lounging on them. He had shut his eyes, telling himself he was only going to rest them when Jim walked in and caught him nearly dozing off. 

"Is she out of surgery?" Steve asked, eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. His shirt was stained with (y/n)'s blood, and he was still dawning a poorly bandaged busted lip and black eye. 

"Yeah- she's resting right now, she won't be awake for a while...you should go home, change- come back in the morning, after school...I don't know kid but you just gotta go," Jim told him again as he sipped his coffee. Steve wiped his eyes, then nodded. 

What happened when they arrived at the hospital was hectic, Steve was carrying (y/n), who was barely conscious and when they took her away, the first thing that came to mind when they asked what the hell happened was to say a bear attack. 

"We were out in the woods being dumb teenagers and uh-" 

"A bear just came out of nowhere!" Nancy had finished for Steve, Steve looked at her and was about to question if that was a believable story but she gave him a pointed look. The nurse took no mind to it, and quickly jotted it down before a gurney was brought to them, Steve set her down onto as doctors surrounded her suddenly, pressing an oxygen mask onto her mouth. (y/n), even though she was having trouble staying awake looked up and her eyes met with Steve's for a mere second before she was being pushed away. 

More questions were asked, and when the nurse learned that this was (y/n) Hopper, daughter of Jim Hopper, she told the teens they better hope she would be okay. They all agreed.

Jim arrived holding Will tightly against him with Joyce right behind him not too long after, the hospital was baffled by what they were seeing, the boy who was supposedly dead here in the Sheriff's arms, unconscious but _alive_. 

They quickly took him away too, it wasn't until after that the Nurse told him about his daughter, about how she was attacked by a bear, and the other teens she was with were in the waiting area. Nancy and Jonathan told him what actually happened, that it was initially (y/n)'s plan to trap the creature, to distract it enough so that Joyce and Jim could get through to find Will. Steve was quiet the whole time, sitting down and staring at the floor. 

Now, it was past and she was okay. 

The next day, (y/n) would wake up very sore and in excrutiating pain. Her father was sitting by her side, dead asleep, but when he heard her moan painfully he jolted awake. There were tears in his eyes when he saw her awake, even though it hurt to move, she was awake. 

"Hi dad," (y/n) said in a cracked voice, Jim smiled and took her hand. 

Over the course of the next few days, (y/n) got many visitors and gifts- Joyce and Jonathan even brought Will in here in a wheelchair to see her before he was going to leave the hospital. Nancy visited her, hell even the kids paid her a visit and Dustin hugged her tightly. Her father was there a lot too, always bringing her food because she hated the hospital food and then they would watch their shows at night before they were forced to turn them off. But no one visited her more than Steve Harrington had. Which took her by surprise. 

While everyone only stayed for a good 30 minutes or so besides her dad, Steve would sometimes stay the entire visitation time to the point the Nurse would have to ask him to leave. They'd talk, but most of it was silent, he even brought her the homework she was missing out on and reading to her the excerpts of a book they were supposed to be reading. It was nice of him.

"Nancy why is your boyfriend visiting me whenever he can?" (y/n) asked when Nancy came in with missed work from her history class. 

Nancy shook her head, "I don't know, and he's not my boyfriend, at least not anymore." (y/n) raised both brows, and asked her what happened, "We just agreed to not be together that's all...oh and here are the notes from Sigurdson's." She set down a purple folder on the table in front of her. (y/n) opened to look at it as she said, "Oh Steve brought me these notes but...honestly yours are better. But he's trying so..." Nancy hummed in interest. 

"How...much has he been visiting you?" 

"Quite a bit," she replied, flipping through the notes. 

Nancy did end up asking Steve about it, to which he replied that he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn't go further into it, not until (y/n) actually asked him herself. It was when she woke up to him leaning back on his chair, and his feet lounging next to hers, she kicked them off and when he opened his eyes she asked, "Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?" 

She didn't mean to be so rude, perhaps it was because of the soreness and pain from her barely healing wounds that were making her so groggy. 

"What?" he questioned. (y/n) crossed her arms, and looked at him. 

"Every time I wake up you're here and-" she looked to see the dead flowers he bought before had been replaced, and the deflated balloons as well. Then her eyes fell upon a bear that was set by her side, a little brown bear who's arm was bandaged up. Steve followed her eyes and quickly sat up and started to explain, "Yeah I uh- got that for you. I thought it would be funny." 

(y/n) blinked, and took the bear in her left hand to get a closer look at it, then laughed, "Yeah it kind of is." Steve smiled now too, "But what are you doing here all the time? I don't even know you other than being Nancy's ex-boyfriend." 

Steve had sighed, messing with the hem of his shirt before saying, "It's my fault you're like this- if I hadn't of showed up and completely freaked out- you might've not gotten hurt so badly." (y/n) was surprised by this, not expecting Steve Harrington to be this upfront with her. Although she appreciated the sentiment, she had to debunk his thoughts. 

"That's not true- in fact, I think if you weren't there I think I would've actually died..." she admitted. Steve looked at her again, confused by her words and not believing them, "I mean, my memory is hazy- but I do remember getting hit by that...thing, then seeing that we were probably going to die if you hadn't picked up the bat and beat the shit out of it....and I also remember you holding me the whole way, talking to me to keep me awake. Nancy told me it was true, that I didn't like...hallucinate it." 

Steve recalled the way she looked at him before she was rolled off to immediate surgery, and it made him shiver for some reason. 

"I'm sorry if I seemed...annoyed with you when I woke up- I'm really not...it's actually nice having someone be here all the time, I know my dad isn't able to...he comes whenever he can just...thank you, Steve," she smiled sweetly, and Steve for the first time in a while felt his heart skip a beat. 

It would be another 2 days when (y/n) was finally out of the hospital, another two days of Steve and (y/n) talking forever until he had to go, it was when her dad showed up for the night with food. 

"He's always here," her dad had said after he left, then eyed the bear with a raised brow, "He give you that?"

"Yeah, it's nice," she replied simply, and digging through the bag with one hand. He hummed suspiciously.

Jim had canceled a meeting with the new owners of the Hawkins Power and Light facility just to be there to take his daughter home and spend the day with her. She was going to be staying with the Byers family, for now, so she wouldn't be alone while her dad was working on something with the government or something, and it was the kid's idea to have a surprise welcome home finally party there. They had one for Will already, now it was her turn. 

(y/n) had a sling on, and was prescribed some pain medicine because her wounds were still in the process of healing and she'd have to go back in a week so the doctors could check out the stitches and possibly remove them finally. She shouldn't be moving so much, so the entire party-dinner thing she sat on the couch with the kids playing dungeons and dragons in the living room, Jim and Joyce cleaning the dirty dishes from the cake they bought. 

Nancy was sitting beside her, while Jonathan was snapping pictures of them all. Then, the doorbell rang. Jonathan, being the closest, answered.

It was Steve. (y/n) snapped her head around a little bit too fast at the sound of Steve's voice, Nancy noticed the movement and smiled slightly. Jonathan didn't look too enthusiastic that Steve was here, but they still greeted each other civilly and he let him in.

"I thought I'd invite him," Nancy said, "He was apart of it and all...and well I think you two seem to be getting along more." She shot her a knowing look, (y/n) blushed. 

"Hey Nance- hey...(y/n)," his eyes fell upon her, and she smiled softly. He took a seat next to her, "You look great- how's it feel to be out?" 

"Oh it feels wonderful, no more hospital smell or jello cups- although I think I'm going to miss visiting me all the time," she said, Steve chuckled softly and replied, "That doesn't have to end, how about this weekend we go out?" (y/n) perked her head up, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Steve smiled at the sight, thinking how cute she looked right now. 

"Go out as in... a date?" (y/n) asked softly, Steve pursed his lips together and hummed in thought then nodded. (y/n) looked to Nancy, who was no longer sitting next to her but standing a few away talking to Jonathan. She could tell she had heard Steve because when she looked at her, Nancy did a small nod. (y/n) turned back to Steve and nodded. 

"Alright Harrington, it's a date." 

Steve grinned widely.

* * *

**1983**

**Christmas Eve**

"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" was playing from the radio (y/n) has placed on an empty space on the kitchen counter. She was wearing a Santa Hat, and she was decorating sugar cookies shaped like Christmas trees, in her mouth she was sucking on a candy cane. Set on the small dining table was a Christmas ham she made with the aide of Joyce over the phone, a bowl of mash potatoes, vegetables. For dessert, she made these cookies, jello, and also made a fruit salad because _why not_? The food was just barely prepared, and her dad was supposedly going to return from the Christmas Party at the Police Station in time for dinner. 

Another important thing was that Steve was joining her and Jim for their Christmas dinner, she was expecting him anytime soon. Asking if Steve could join them for dinner brought up some questions. Before Jim left he leaned on the wall as she turned the radio to the Christmas station and asked her, "So you and this Steve, are you two...dating?" He was aware they've been out together a couple times since her release from the hospital. She had a steady recovery, Steve never taking her to do things that would strain her. Their latest date Jim assumed it was when he took her to the Mall in the town over to do some late Christmas shopping. 

(y/n) had blushed, looking at her dad but not replying. The truth was Jim never had to deal with his daughter dating anybody because she never did, and it was making him feel more like a father questioning if she was dating this guy or not. The day was going to come, he knew, but it was still strange that it was happening. (y/n) was just embarrassed, not of Steve of course not, just embarrassed to tell her dad that yeah she might be dating this guy. They've gone out a few times, but he's never asked, at least not _yet_. They haven't kissed either, cheek kisses and hand-holding were as far as they got, so she really couldn't tell anyone, besides Nancy who was beyond supportive of the growing relationship. Also telling her dad this kind of stuff made her slightly uneasy.

Another thing was that their father-daughter relationship was barely rekindling since the death of Sarah, and his divorce so neither of them really knew just yet what to do.

"Well...if you are I'd like to know, you are allowed to date you know, you're old enough," Jim said, (y/n) looked at her dad and laughed nervously. The truth was that Jim didn't think Steve was a bad guy, he'd been told how much he cared about (y/n) after her injury, how he stepped up and saved her and both Nancy and Jonathan from being Demogorgon chow, just he was probably dating his daughter, he had to step up to that 'scary father of my girlfriend' role. Even if she wasn't saying straight up if they were dating, he was a still a boy always taking his daughter places. He trusted her though, she was responsible and could definitely take care of herself. He didn't question her further, and just said he'd be back in about 2 hours. 

An hour and half later, she finished decorating the cookies and was currently taking out the next batch, this time they were shaped (poorly) liked gingerbread men, she didn't get gingerbread cookies so they were just more sugar cookies parading around as gingerbread men. Just as she took them out, there was a knock on the door. (y/n) knew it was Steve, setting them down quickly on the kitchen island and removed the candy cane from her mouth. 

"Coming!" she yelled, jogging to the door. She opened the door to reveal Steve standing there with a dark green jacket, and wearing a Christmas sweater. He smiled cheekily at her, and she urged him inside and out of the cold. 

"Merry Christmas Eve, Steve," she said once he was in the house and removed his jacket, hanging it up on the rack. She wrapped her arms around him, both of them since she no longer had a sling. Steve hugged her back, pressing his lips against her cheek. She squeaked at his ice-cold lips against her warm skin. He laughed, "Sorry." 

Steve smiled down at her with a small smile, as if admiring her right now, cheeks tinted a slight red from the warmth of the trailer, the big Santa hat on her head, and the large dark red knitted sweater. 

"What are you looking at huh?" she asked. Steve shrugged and smirked as he replied, "Just the prettiest girl in the room." 

She laughed, slightly hitting his head, "You're such a cheese-head Harrington." Steve laughed and looked at her again, but then he suddenly blinked and turned around. She watched in interest and curiosity as he dug through the pockets of the jacket he'd just hung up. 

"Okay! I almost forgot," he said, voice shaking almost as he took out a small rectangular green box with a red ribbon, (y/n) smiled and said, "Oh! You can put it under the tree." She pointed to the tree set in the corner of the small living room decorated with multicolored Christmas lights and ornaments she bought at a corner store since they didn't have any save for the homemade ones from her in Elementary school, and a few Sarah had made too. She and her dad would warmly look at them the next morning before opening the gifts they got each other. 

Steve was blushing madly, glancing at the tree then back at (y/n) who fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Uh, no I want you to open this one now." His voice was quiet, and he seemed quite shy. (y/n) tilted her head, and he awkwardly held it up to her. The funny thing was she heard that Steve was never shy when it came to pursuing a girl, when he was with Nancy he was smooth, and charming, hardly ever looked this shy when he was around her and talking to her. She and Nancy weren't friends then, but when Nancy saw the relationship growing between her new friend and her ex-boyfriend, she was quick to notice the difference. He was shyer when it came to (y/n), not as sure of himself, not confident that usually attracted girls. Nancy thought it was cute how bashful he got when it came to (y/n), and she admitted that she noticed it to. Sure he was still charmingly and stupid, which made it all the better.

And while he was falling for her, she was no different. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't hoping that he would 

"Right now?" she asked. Steve nodded, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. She took the box, gently undoing the ribbon as Steve watched with anticipation, hands digging into his pockets. She removed the ribbon, then gently removed the lid of the box, all of her movements looked slow in Steve's mind and he started to purse his lips together and give her this bashful, puppy dog look when she tilted her head again as she saw what it was. 

It was a mistletoe. 

(y/n) didn't register what it was right away, she smiled confused and looked up at Steve, "What's this?" Steve gave a small smile and nodded. He reached over and took it out, holding it between their faces. 

"It's a mistletoe!" he replied, realization dawned over her and now it was her turn to become shy, her eyes becoming starry like. Everyone knew that a Christmas tradition was when two people were under a mistletoe, they had to kiss. Even though Steve was shy, he still was that charming bastard that she was falling in love with every second.

"This how we gonna do it?" she asked, Steve nodded and lifted the mistletoe above them both. She looked up at it, then looked at Steve who was gazing at her lovingly.

"So...will you be my girlfriend and kiss me?" he asked in a soft voice. (y/n)'s smile grew wider, heart picking even more speed at the disbelief of what was happening, she expected that perhaps today would be official, but not like this. With a heart full of just love and fondness for the boy before her, she leaned in and kissed him. Steve melted into the kiss, gently grasping her shoulder and dropping the mistletoe. 

The kiss looked to be long overdue, she wrapped her arms around Steve and he dropped his hands to his waist. Steve smiled into the kiss, loving every second of feeling her lips on his. 

"So is this a yes to being my girlfriend?" he asked, parting their lips. She had to catch her breath for a second, breath taken away by the fairytale-like first kiss she just had. 

"Yes," she said softly. Steve grinned now, all that shyness going away before he kissed her again. She was laughing out of happiness, and pure joy, and so was Steve. 

Steve knew one thing, and one thing only, that he's never fallen for a girl so hard and fast before, she had him tripping over his feet, staying up late trying to figure out the perfect to way to ask her to be his, had him planning dates accordingly and by a schedule, had him worried it wasn't good enough for her. He just couldn't believe that (y/n) Hopper, the most beautiful girl with the biggest heart, was his girlfriend. He didn't care what others would say, that he didn't love her, that he couldn't fall in love with someone in the short time they've truly known each other, because he did. He loved her. He didn't even think about the fact that her father was the Chief of Police, she wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her. And he didn't want to let go. 

* * *

**1984**

**Valentine's Day**

_****Slightly NSFW***** _

Red roses were thrown on the side dresser next to (y/n)'s bed, half-empty heart-shaped box of chocolates fallen to the ground next to Steve's jacket and shoes. (y/n) was straddling Steve's waist, his hands resting on her hips as they made out on her bed. Music played from her stereo, playing a mixtape that she had made for Steve as a gift. Next to the stereo was the bear with a bandaged arm and sling Steve had gotten her those months ago.

His hand reached up on her back, gently going into her shirt causing her to squeak in surprise. Steve chuckled into her lips, leaving his hand in that one spot and not moving further. 

(y/n) leaned away from him, lips plump and bruised from the amount of kissing her and Steve were doing since he came over with those flowers, and chocolates and promise of a one of a kind picnic in the park or uh- in his car because it was still a bit too chilly outside. It was simple, and (y/n) just pulled him into the trailer and kissed him until neither of them could breathe anymore. Steve wasn't complaining and allowed her to drag him to his room and show him the mix-tape she made him. 

It started out pg 13, believe it or not, just them sitting there eating chocolates and occasionally she'd feed him one, but when it got to the third song- well this happened. 

It had been about 2 months since the start of their relationship, and Steve couldn't be happier. It had come to a surprise to the people at school that Steve Harrington was dating the Sheriff's daughter, a name she picked up right away. It wasn't that she was a loser of some sort, but people were aware that Hopper had a temper and no one dared ask her out. 

He would say it was hard at first, dealing with dating her because Hopper was a bit of a hard ass and even threatened him slightly about dating his daughter and hurting her. Steve never imagined he could hurt (y/n), he loved her too much. It got easier, especially when Hopper was less around. He never knew why, and neither did she, but she was just happy to be with Steve whenever she wanted to.

Steve flipped them over now, (y/n)'s back hitting the sheets and her head landing on the fluffy pillow of her bed, "Where's the Chief? He going to be around today?" he asked, staring down at her. She shrugged. 

"Not sure- I don't know his schedule these days- I don't think he has a lady love to spend Valentine's with...so he might work all night or come home," she said, Steve sighed. 

"Guess we should stop the fun here then right?" he said disappointedly, (y/n) rolled her eyes gently. 

"No way," she said, Steve chuckled sweetly and stared down at her, taking in the way she looked right now beneath him. He reached forward, gently moving her hair out of his face as he said in a husky voice, "You're so fucking beautiful." (y/n) couldn't stop the heat rising to her cheeks and the shy smile.

"Shut up and kiss me again Harrington," she said, her voice softer and quieter. So Steve did kiss her again, because who would he be to deny her? He crashed his lips against hers again, enjoying the taste of her cherry chapstick and the sweet taste of the chocolate they had just been eating. (y/n) dug her hands into the back of his hair, gently pulling at the strands and making Steve groan into the kiss. He absolutely loved it when she pulled at his hair like this, he's had girls way before her do it before- but something about the way she does it makes him love it even more.

He pushed his leg between her own, making her buckle them slightly at the sudden contact and gasp. 

The couple had only gone as far as making out, never once going further than that. The thought of them going any further made (y/n) nervous, she knew Steve was experienced in that department, in fact he was more experienced in every other one too than she was, him being her first boyfriend and all. She wasn't sure what would happen today if they'd take the relationship to the next step, a much more physical step- but if it did...she wouldn't be mad about it. 

"Steve," she said in a soft whimper as he began to pepper kisses down her neck, he hummed in question against her before nibbling softly on the spot underneath her ear, "God I love you," was all she could think to say at the moment. Steve stopped for a second, looking down at her. His own hair was falling forward, lips parted, and pupils dilated. 

"I love you too," he replied, (y/n) bit her lip gently.

He was going to lean down and kiss her again, but suddenly the sound of a car pulling up caught both of their attention, especially Steve's. He nearly flew off of (y/n), landing onto the carpet with a loud thud. (y/n) sat up, laughing and looking down at Steve. 

"Relax Steve, it's just my dad," she laughed peering down at him. Steve grumbled as he got up and quickly shoved his shoes on, she watched in amusement, "You're my boyfriend Steve and it's Valentine's day- he knew you would be here today." 

"You know you're always so calm about this stuff but your dad is literally the chief of police, like he could kill me and get away with it if he wanted to," Steve said as he looked in the mirror to fix his hair the best he could, (y/n) swung her feet off the ledge of the bed before bending down to pick up the dropped chocolates and putting the lid on it. 

"He's not going to kill you, Steve," she said, handing Steve the heart-shaped box and then taking the flowers. Steve scoffed. 

She walked out of the room, Steve quickly following behind her just in time for Hopper to walk into the house saying, "Hey! I'm home! I brought some-" he paused when he saw Steve standing awkwardly in the threshold of his daughter's bedroom as she was in the kitchen filling a dark purple vase with water in the kitchen sink. 

"Hey dad!" she called with a grin, as she set the flowers into the vase. Steve waved. He looked at the flowers, then the box of chocolates Steve was holding, "Shit it's Valentine's day..." he muttered annoyed. (y/n) approached her dad and took the take-out bags from him. 

"Steve's going to stay for dinner today, is that okay?" she asked. Hopper looked to her, then at Steve, who was trying to look anywhere but at him. 

"Yeah...yeah I guess," Hopper said, (y/n) grinned and set the bags down onto the counter, not noticing the standoffish look her boyfriend and Hopper were currently giving one another. 

* * *

**1984**

**Hawkins Junk Yard**

"Steve- you literally didn't use any of that on me," (y/n) said, responding to Steve telling Dustin how to get this girl he really liked to like him back. Steve looked at his girlfriend and smiled sheepishly. 

"Well it's how I got girls before you- you're different," Steve said, then winced, "I mean- _shit_." (y/n) laughed, and looked to Dustin. 

"Dustin, if you really like this girl- don't do any of that. Just...be yourself, and if she likes you she likes you, and if she doesn't...then she isn't the one, and there's nothing wrong with that," (y/n) said, setting her hand on his shoulder. Dustin hummed in thought, and then asked, "And even though you know about his haircare routine being longer than yours you still date him?" (y/n) chuckled and reached in to grab the meat bits from the bucket Steve was holding, tossing it on the ground.

"Yup," she grinned, Steve winked at her. 

Currently, Steve and (y/n) were helping Dustin Henderson track down a loose Demogorgon he found on Halloween night. They had been chilling on the hood of Steve's car near the park, sipping on milkshakes and sharing some fries for lunch when Dustin came riding by on his bike. He almost crashed when he saw them and asked them for help. They couldn't say no, especially not (y/n). 

"What about my dad?" she asked, "Is he around?"

"No- no one is answering me- so daughter of Hopper and her boyfriend who beat a Demogorgon already with a bat will have to do," Dustin explained as he climbed into the car. (y/n) shot Steve a look and they both shrugged and got in as well.

Then, Dustin explained the situation to them on their way to his house to attempt to kill what he says was a young Demogorgon, and the pair couldn't help but question the authenticity of the story. 

"I didn't know it was a damn Demogorgon pup or whatever," Dustin said for what felt like the 800th time, (y/n) shook her head in disbelief. 

"Hey- are you sure it wasn't just a normal lizard?" Steve asked. Dustin rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, Steve I'm sure it wasn't a normal lizard, just go see for yourself!" 

"Hey don't talk to him like that- we're just trying to gather our bearings and see what we're up against," (y/n) snapped, Dustin glared at the two of them, wondering if he had chosen the right people for the job. 

Which he did, because now they were sitting in the Hawkins Junkyard, playing the waiting game until the Demo-dog named Dart showed up so they could put an end to its life. 

Steve was reluctant on letting (y/n) join them, after what happened during their last battle with a Demogorgon, and he wasn't going to let her come but she really shook him down and said, "I'm not going to sit it out- you can't watch these kids on your own Steve, or fight it. I'm going." And Steve had to sigh and then nod, knowing when (y/n) Hopper made up her mind there was no changing it. She did promise, for his sake, she wouldn't try to save him like she had last time because she could've bled out and died that night. He couldn't go through that again. 

When Dart showed up but wasn't taking the bait, so Steve decided to go out there and lure it there himself- just close enough so that (y/n) could drop the lighter and engulf the demo-dog in flames. Before he went out there, (y/n) grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to kiss him. 

"Be careful Steve," she told him quietly. He nodded, pecking her on the lips again before going out there. 

Lucas and Max were sitting on the roof of the bus, (y/n) sitting by the open door, light already open and lit as she watched her boyfriend whistle at the thing. She would admit that from afar, one could possibly mistake it for a dog.

"Is he crazy?" Max asked, suddenly behind (y/n). Dustin, leaning over the right of her shoulder shook his head and replied, "No he's awesome." 

and he was right, and what she was only thinking was- damn how hot Steve looked going out there twirling that bat. If they survived the night, they were definitely doing stuff in his car later. 

Although, her sultry thoughts immediately vanished when Lucas cried out that there was another one, _then_ another one, and _another_ one. The next part went by so fast- the growling was no longer just from Dart, but other demo dogs that also began to show up one by one out of the darkness that Steve was almost surrounded. (y/n) nearly dropped her lighter from surprise and fear for Steve and as well as the kids. 

They called out to him, and Steve managed to dodge one of the Demogorgon by hopping across one of the hoods of an abandoned car.

"Stay here!" she snapped at Dustin and Max, and suddenly Lucas, she didn't have time to think that these kids really can be quiet. (y/n) ran out there without even thinking, grabbing ahold of a wooden plank and whacking a demo dog that nearly jumped on Steve from behind. The kids were crying out their names, anxious and afraid.

"(y/n)! Get back on the bus!" Steve cried as he was running towards her, she didn't have to think twice, giving the wooden blank between her fingertips and successfully whacking another that attempted to cut her and Steve off from getting back into the bus. They made it through, and Steve slammed the door shut, using his feet to keep it closed. (y/n) gathered the screaming pre-teens and put them behind her, yelling at them to calm down. 

"Dustin! You said there was only one!" she yelled, holding the blank in a defense position as the entire bus began to shake with the demo-dogs crawling all over it. One of the demo dogs had gotten through the door by now, Steve was whacking the hell out of it with his nail bat.

"I thought there was!" Dustin replied back, beginning to try and contact Mike and Will or just anyone who could answer because they needed help. One of the Demogorgon's had crawled on top of the bus and let out a screech at Max from where she stood under the latter that led to the latch on the roof. (y/n) gasped and quickly shoved the young girl behind her, Lucas taking hold of Max's shoulders to hold her against him. 

Steve was on his feet now, running towards them and pushing (y/n) more behind him, not about to let his girlfriend nor the three kids get attacked by this bastard. Much to his surprise, the Demogorgon jumped down right on top of him, the latter tumbling to the ground with a loud crash. He lost his grip on the bat, it landed right by Max. Max was the on to grab it and quickly screamed at (y/n), trying to hand it to her. (y/n) took the bat, and almost expertly hit the Demogorgon right in its open face, that it's black-like blood splattered on Steve's face. It screeched loudly, and Steve kicked it off of him with all his might. It stumbled backward, shaking its head and body like a dog and if it had eyes- it would be glaring at Steve and (y/n). 

It looked like it was about to pounce, and (y/n) was ready, she was ready to whack it right out of the air if it did. 

Then, the strangest thing happened- they all left. It was surprising really because truth be told they all thought they were going to die with how many there were, Steve and (y/n) could only fight so much and even though they had given that one a run for its money it still came out unscathed. When they were gone and the bus was no longer shaking and giving everyone a heart attack- Steve looked up at (y/n) seeing her panting face and wide eyes. 

He realized right now that his girlfriend was a complete badass, going out there with just a wooden blank to save him, hitting that thing right in its fucking open mouth and making it bleed. Hell, she literally almost died from one of those, even though it had been full-grown and here she was willing to face it again. _God fucking damn it he loved her._

It was perhaps the first time Steve literally thought _"Yeah I need to marry this girl."_

***

**The Byers Residence**

"We're babysitters, Steve...that's it..." (y/n) had said when they watched her father drive off with El, right after Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathan drove off with Will. Steve looked at her and nodded. 

"I think we're pretty damn good ones, though," he replied, making her laugh softly. Steve knew she was upset that her dad wouldn't let her go with him and El, she wanted to help, but he couldn't help but feel a little selfish because he knew she'd be safer here. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they turned around and re-entered the house right after they herded the remaining pre-teens into the house.

(y/n) hadn't known her father was hiding El, she knew he started to stay more and more in the cabin that her grandfather used to own and it wasn't as if she disliked being there- it was just not her cup of tea. So she stayed in the trailer, he'd sleep over some nights and go back the others- she just thought he needed to get away from the trailer and go into nature when really he was trying to protect El. She wished he told her, she'd be able to keep a secret and maybe El wouldn't have felt so locked up if another person knew of her existence. It made her feel bad. 

But it made her less annoyed how her dad was always disappearing and whatnot, and understand more at least. 

She was in the living room helping Max and Lucas clean up the glass, while Mike pasted back and forth. (y/n) could hear Steve snapping Dustin to get the fridge door, she didn't even _want_ to know. She looked at Mike with a raised brow, and Lucas caught her staring and looked at his friend too. 

"Mike- would you just stop-" 

Mike shook his head, and snapped at Lucas, "You weren't in there Lucas! None of you were! That place- it's swarming with those dogs-"

"Demo-dogs!" Dustin called from the kitchen, making Mike shoot an annoyed look at him. 

"Mike relax- my dad can take care of her, don't doubt him kid," (y/n) cut in, the look he was shooting at Dustin was now on her. Max looked at Lucas and said quietly, "As if she needs the protection."

Steve entered the room wiping his hand with a dish rag, "Listen dude, the coach calls the play in the game, and bottom line- you execute it," he told Mike, (y/n) nodded in agreement and continued to sweep up the glass. Mike wasn't having it though, and replied back, "First of what, this isn't some stupid sports game- and second, we're not even in the game we're on the bench!"

"Yeah! So my point is-" Steve blinked in thought, and (y/n) said, "He's right, we are on the bench- and because we are- there's nothing we can do." Steve nodded in her direction. 

"Yup- yeah- so let's just clean-" Steve threw the dishtowel over his shoulder and was about to take the broom from (y/n) to start sweeping up the rest for her, but then Dustin spoke up, "I mean that's not entirely true." Everyone looked at him. 

"Well the demo-dogs have a hive mind, remember at the bus? They ran off because they were called away," he said, the two only teenagers raised their brows at the chain reaction that went off through the room the moment Dustin spoke. 

"So if we get their attention..." Lucas said.

"Maybe we can draw them away from the lab!" Max then said. 

"Clear a path for them to the gate so El could close it!" Mike finished, Steve and (y/n) eyes widened at how they came to that conclusion, and how fast it happened. 

"Yeah, and then we die!" Steve said.

"Well that's one point of view-" Dustin said, making Steve turn around to give him a confused look. 

"That's crazy, if we do this we're going to get hurt- we have to stay here my dad said we have to so we should just listen-" (y/n) started to say, but Mike shoved past the both of them, ignoring her and Steve's disapproving looks and the other kids followed him as he explained what they should be doing to help. (y/n) didn't say anything at first, too confused about what the hell they were going on about but Steve was quick to shut it down especially after they said they were going to set the place on _fire_.

"Yeah, that's a no!" But they ignored Steve completely as he followed after them as well, continuing with their suicide mission of an idea. 

(y/n) walked over now, "Hey!" she yelled, but they continued anyway so Steve clapped his hands and snapped, "This," he gestured to all of them, "Is _not_ happening."

"But-" Mike tried, but Steve cut him off this time, "No, no no no, look we promised to keep you shitheads safe and that's exactly what we plan on doing, we're staying here. On the bench." 

Mike glared at Steve, then looked to (y/n), trying his luck with the other older person in charge in the room, but it seemed that he forgot she was literally a Hopper, "You can't seriously agree with him (y/n)- you know we have to do this." (y/n) scoffed, and crossed her arms, replying, "As if kid- I'm with Steve on this one it's way too much of a dangerous-" Mike rolled his eyes. 

"Didn't you do this before! You literally abandoned us at the school alone just to fight- not even a demo dog- a full-grown Demogorgon just to make a safe path for them to get Will!" Mike called her out, (y/n) was shocked that he brought it up and scrunched her face up. 

"That's different-"

"How?" Dustin cut in now, she held her hand up and cried, "Because I'm not 13 years old! And plus- this-" she pulled at the collar of her shirt to show them the ugly scar she got from that fateful night, "Is what happened! I survived it- but you kids wouldn't have stood a chance!" They grew silent, even Steve did. Max especially did, because Lucas might've left that part out that (y/n) was nearly killed by one. And maybe that would've put an end to it, but Mike still continued, furthering pissing off the 17-year-old. 

"I thought you made a big deal about wanting to help (y/n)!" Mike snapped, "This is it- this is how _we_ help!" (y/n) let out a loud laugh and crossed her arms. Steve was about to speak, but then (y/n) did instead.

"Yeah, but then we were put in charge of keeping you kids safe, so don't you think for a damn second we're going to allow you to set an underground death tunnel on fire and lead a horde of those- those fucking demo-dogs to you!" (y/n) was becoming annoyed, so annoyed that the yelling and angry tone she got because she was a Hopper came out of her. The kids looked a bit scared by her, only for a mere second. Even Steve was taken back by her, even "We're staying here! You got it!" she pointed at all of them. 

Everyone grew annoyed, but neither of them responded. 

Steve cleared his throat, "Yeah!" he agreed while putting his hands on his waist, "Are we making ourselves clear?" He used the dishtowel once thrown over his shoulder to point at them.

They all grumbled, "I said are we making ourselves clear." 

"Yeah yeah, mom and dad," Dustin said groggily, as the rest rolled their eyes and looked away. (y/n) uncrossed her arms, and gave them once last look of suspicion, not truly believing they got it. 

"Good- now all of you pick up a broom, a rag, a duster- I don't know- and help us pick up this mess," (y/n) said, they four kids got up and grumbled under their breath, she handed Mike the broom which he bitterly took and Max picked up the cleaning dish. Lucas went to grab a duster, and Dustin simply stood in the corner grumbling about how annoying Steve and (y/n) were being. The two watched them, making sure they were doing something. 

"God- if we get married- we're not having kids until we know we're ready," Steve said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, (y/n) furrowed her eyebrows and chuckled under her breath. 

"Come on Steve- if we have kids, I'm just hoping one of their problems isn't a creature from an alternate dimension trying to murder them every year," she replied, making Steve laugh breathlessly, "Besides- we're too young to be worried about that..." Steve looked at her, remember the thought he had earlier in the night about how he definitely should marry her. It didn't hurt his feelings, because they were both only 17, would be turning 18 soon, still seniors in high school...but the thought of marrying her did bring a smile to lips and make his heart flutter. 

That is until they heard the loud, obnoxious sound of a car pulling up to the driveway. Max's head snapped up, her ginger hair getting thrown over her shoulders as she dashed to the window. Everyone stopped what they were doing, then Max cursed, "That's Billy- he's going to kill us if he finds out I'm here." She looked over at (y/n), eyes widened with fear. (y/n) turned to Steve as the kids looked at each other uncomfortably.

Steve went out there, (y/n) staying inside with the four kids who were not so discreetly looking through the window. It was her own fault as well, looking through it as well. She'd seen Billy once or twice and really disliked the guy who's main goal was to replace Steve as King of the School and an all-around dick to every female at Hawkins High, her included. The last time she saw the guy was when he was taunting Steve at the Halloween party they attended about being the new keg stand champion or whatever, Tommy H laughing in his face. She liked to think that Steve wasn't intimidated, but she could tell whenever it happened Steve was always annoyed. 

"He's going to kill Steve," Max said worriedly, (y/n) shook her head. 

"No," she said, very sure of herself and of Steve. 

_"_ I come out here looking for my little sister, you say she's not here and you lie to me about it, why are you lying to me? _"_ Billy asked Steve when Steve denied his step-sister being here. 

"The hell you talking about?"

It was when Billy pointed at the window where they all were (y/n) realized their mistake, and all the kids ducked while she stayed at the window with wide eyes as she watched her boyfriend try to stop Billy from pushing past him and getting into the house, although Billy ended up shoving Steve roughly and he fell onto his back onto the ground. Then he swiftly kicked him in the chest, Steve groaned in pain and Billy stepped over him. He marched into the house and (y/n) quickly told the kids to get away from the door, and they did just before Billy slammed the door open. (y/n) didn't shy away, standing between the kids and him, especially Max.

"Well damn- it _is_ the sheriff's daughter," Billy said, eying her closely. (y/n) glared up at him, even though he had a couple of feet on her, she wasn't afraid of this punk. 

"(y/n) just-" Max tried to speak but (y/n) cut her off. 

"Just leave Hargrove," (y/n) said, Billy chuckled.

"You and Harrington playing house or something?" he asked, (y/n) didn't respond and he walked forward, "Why don't you get out of the way before I make you? I don't want to hurt a pretty face like yours." He went up in her face now, so close she could smell the nicotine on his breath. She snarled. 

"You're gonna have to make me," she replied, all the kid's eyes widened and Billy scoffed. He easily shoved (y/n), slamming her into the wall and falling, knocking her head on the side table. The kids all yelled, and Billy came forward. The kids too afraid to go forward and help (y/n) as she laid there trying to get up. Because she was a bit delirious from her head banging on the side of a table, she didn't quite process what happened next and the kids yelling sounded like echoes through her ears and in her head, she could hear them screaming at Billy to get off of Lucas which fueled her try and stand up to help stop Billy. Although, she didn't even see Steve run into the house, not until Billy was on top of him throwing punches that she could _literally_ feel. 

"You stupid asshole!" (y/n) cried, standing up and jumping onto his back, catching Billy off guard. She clawed at his bare neck, leaving some scratch marks and Billy cursed angrily. He reached around and grabbed her by her hair and managed to flip her off of him as he said, "Crazy bitch." She stumbled onto her ass, feeling angry tears streaming down her face. Max caught sight the morphine needle resting on one of the side tables and went over to Billy, calmly sticking it into his neck. 

Everyone watched silently as Billy stood up, faltering slightly as he pulled the needle out of his neck. 

Billy fell to the ground with a loud thud, beginning to laugh. Max took the bat that rested on the living room table and suddenly slammed it down between his legs, threatening her step-brother. Billy glared up at his sister, as Max yelled at him to say he understood. When Billy did, he knocked out and Max tossed the bat aside. (y/n) was impressed.

In an instant, Mike and Dustin ran to Steve's aid while Lucas and Max turned to (y/n)'s, but before they could say anything (y/n) looked at Lucas and looked him over with concern, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked, Lucas quickly shook his head. 

"No- I think I hurt him more than he hurt me," Lucas said nervously, still quite shaken up by what just happened. (y/n) nodded, looking him over one more time to make sure then shot her eyes towards her very beat up bloody boyfriend. (y/n) got up, with the help of both Max and Lucas and quickly pushed Dustin trying to wake him up, "Oh fuck-" 

"He's alive! I checked his pulse!" Dustin claimed as (y/n) put his head into her lap as Steve moaned in pain turning his head and staining her jeans with the blood from his nose.

"Mike go get the first aid kit and the bandaids underneath the bathroom sink," she said, and Mike quickly got up to retrieve the said items. Steve wasn't fully unconscious, moving his head and looking up at her. 

"Is...is everyone okay?" he asked, voice hoarse. (y/n) nodded, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Yeah- we're all okay- except you, you moron," she said affectionately, Steve laughed breathlessly. They all sat around them, except for Mike who still digging through the cabinet under the bathroom sink, watching the interaction. Mike returned to her, him and Lucas instantly taking out the required stuff. Steve closed his eyes, and (y/n) lightly tapped his face, trying to keep him awake. 

***

How the children convinced (y/n) to drive them using Billy's car all the way to the hole her father dug to get into the underground tunnels, she doesn't even _know_. All she knows is that mid-patching Steve up she suddenly felt very light-headed that she was next for medical attention then suddenly she was in the front of the car, Max in the front seat and Steve mushed together in the back seat with Lucas, Mike, and Dustin. 

"Are you sure you're good to drive?" Max asked, after seeing the girl sway her head to the side then groan in pain. 

"No- but I'm the oldest one here, and none of you kids can drive..." 

"You don't even have your license!" Dustin called out from behind her, (y/n) turned and glared at him. Max rolled her eyes. 

"I have driving experience okay- like...a little bit...let me drive and you can give me directions-" 

"No way-"

"It can't be any better than you driving!" Mike said, (y/n) snapped her head around a little too quick and cried, "Your talking is giving me a headache!" Max groaned annoyed and took the keys from (y/n). She slumped out of the car, almost falling to the side if she hadn't caught herself on the hood of the car before getting into the passenger's seat. Max on her way to the front took a wooden box that was on the Byers driveway for some reason that (y/n) didn't get until she placed it in front of the pedals.

"Oh my god you can't even reach the pedal-" 

"I've done this before! Just trust me!" Max said to her, (y/n) held her head tighter and Max cringed, about to apologize for hurting her head further. (y/n) took the map from the dashboard, one that Dustin and Lucas constructed to find the exact location of the hole. 

"How's my boy doing back there? He's still alive right?" (y/n) called back to Dustin, Dustin checked his pulse and put a thumbs up, "Alright so what you're going to want to do is-" And Max sped off, making (y/n) grip onto the sides of her seat as if she was just on some kind of roller coaster as she screamed how much of a bad idea this was.

Eventually, Lucas had to take the map from (y/n) and give the directions.because was hyperventilating in the front seat telling Max to be please stop driving so fast.

"(y/n) would you shut the hell up!" 

"No! How did I let a 13-year-old convince me to let her drive- she's using a box to reach the pedal for crying out loud did I knock my head that hard?!" 

Mike rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Thank god Steve isn't awake either-" 

But the man in question suddenly opened his eyes, his vision quite blurred still and his entire head had it's own painful pulse. All he could hear was the sound of his girlfriend's voice saying ' _Please slow down, for the love of god please slow down_ ' He thought that was in the driver's seat for a second, about to ask "I thought you didn't have your license?" but it suddenly morphed into Max much to his confusion. 

Dustin noticed first that Steve was awake, being right next to him and saying, "Oh hey- you're awake-" Steve looked at him, slowly putting the pieces together, his eyes snapped back to Max- who looked back at him with a confused look and then seeing (y/n) frozen in her spot, holding onto the bottom of her seat for dear life, then the car swerved and she yelled. 

Steve snapped into reality now, realizing that no this wasn't just some fever dream, a 13-year-old was driving a car, his screaming girlfriend sitting in the front seat and a car swerving back and forth down the road. He instantly woke up, beginning to yell too, catching (y/n)'s attention. 

Neither Steve nor (y/n) were ready to watch the likes of kids like this, and they both screamed as Max turned the car causing everyone to nearly fly out of their seats if not for their seatbelts. 

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" Steve cried as (y/n) put her hands in her face as the car came to a halt in front of the hole her dad had dug to get into the underground paths made by the spread of the upside-down. All of them scrambled out of the car, and (y/n) stumbled to the ground, feeling dizzy. Steve quickly went to her side and helped her up, "What the hell is going on, why did you let Max drive?!" he asked bewildered. (y/n) held onto his shoulder as she got to her feet and argued, "I don't know! I hit my head and suddenly I'm an idiot!" 

The two began to bicker back and forth about her poor decision to let the kids go and it was Dustin that rolled his eyes and decided to stop this while everyone ignored them. 

"Steve if they're going to do something stupid I thought that I might as well go with them to make sure they're safe," (y/n) said, and Dustin clapped his hands harshly by their faces to catch their attention. They turned and looked at Dustin with blown out eyes and Dustin said, "She's right Steve, don't blame her we took advantage of her head trauma! But she's right! You guys are responsible for us, so be responsible for us and make sure we're _safe_."

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, that he was going to put an end to this but as Max, Lucas, and Mike began to put on the masks and goggles with determined look on their faces one that reminded him of (y/n) whenever she was determined to do something, he knew it meant there was no stopping these from stupidly going down there and being pyromaniacs, so he cursed under his lips and said.

"Fine you _little shits_ ," he said, Dustin handed him a backpack with his nailbat sticking out and (y/n) crossed her arms.

***

**The Snowball Dance**

*****NSWF*****

_**(((((no actual sex, I can't write)))))** _

"You look great- you know I didn't think the hair was going to work but..." (y/n) lightly touched Dustin's hair, but her hand was quickly slapped away from it by him. Steve chuckled from the drivers seat and cast a look to (y/n) who was sitting in the middle seat in the back with her hand up in defense, "Sorry sorry, I know how sensitive people with this hairdo can be about others touching it," she teased, and gently grabbed the back of Steve's hair. 

Steve grumbled, but not because he was bothered but because it turned him on. She reached away now, looking at Dustin and saying, "Go get em kid-" 

"Yeah Dustin- you look like a million bucks, go in there and ask that girl to dance," Steve said, Dustin looked nervously between (y/n) and Steve. 

"And if she says no?"

(y/n) scowled, "Then she doesn't deserve you. Besides, any girl would be crazy to say no to you, especially with that hair and those pearls." She gestured to his teeth, and Dustin gave a toothy grin rolled his R's making her laugh and Steve give him a look. 

"She likes the pearls!" Dustin said excitedly, gesturing back to (y/n) who giggling uncontrollably. 

"Okay just because she thinks it's cute when you do that doesn't mean anyone else will." Steve pointed, "She's just weird." (y/n) shrugged, but didn't deny it, "Now get out of my car and have some fun." He held out his fist and Dustin fist bumped him, thanking him for the ride and then fist bumped (y/n) too. 

"Thanks for the ride dad, bye mom!" Dustin said jokingly as he got out of the car. Steve and (y/n) made the same face as they watched him walk into the Hawkins Middle School gym. 

"Okay well- where do you want to go while we're waiting for this to be over?" Steve asked as she climbed into the front seat and settled in. 

"I don't know _Dad_ -" Steve cringed. 

"Oh god just stop- please stop," Steve begged her, and she chuckled softly as she put her seatbelt on.

After the events of a few months ago, the kids have resulted into calling Steve and (y/n) mom and dad whenever they were around, especially Dustin and even Max, but it was more in a condescending way. "We can't go _mom and dad_ said no" to "Who got that for you?" "Oh our _mom_ did" At first it was horribly annoying, but it was growing on the two of them. 

"I hope he'll have fun...and everyone else too," she said looking out the window as Steve drove off, "They deserve it. Especially El...you should've seen her, she looked so pretty in my old Snowball dress I saved, it's funny because I was always thinking of throwing it out...but...I never did and thank god I didnt," she grinned, "I did her hair, and her make-up, Mike's going to lose it. I wish I could see his reaction." 

Steve laughed, "His jaw is probably hitting the floor." She laughed. 

"Probably." 

Steve reached over the console and took her hand into his and bringing it up to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"What was that for hm?" 

"No reason," he said, resting their hands between the both of them. (y/n) sighed happily, "You know we've been together for over a year now...and in just that year I almost died, you almost died, twice mind you twice- I think our relationship is much stronger than a 10 year one by now- we have shared trauma." Steve looked at her. 

"You're absolutely right- my thoughts exactly," he replied. 

"Yeah! And I may sound crazy but if I don't marry you in the future- then I'm not living my life right." 

Steve felt his breath get caught in his throat, and he almost stopped the car by what she said, because those were his thoughts exactly, "I mean not like now- maybe sometime in the future you know? Man if I got married now I don't even know what my dad would do." She laughed, and Steve joined her. 

She was right, if they didn't get married then they weren't living their lives right, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. And if he managed too- it was a very, very lonely and very sad life. 

He looked at his girlfriend, a wide grin on her lips that he loved so much and she caught him looking and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Wanna pull over and mess around?" Steve snorted, knowing she didn't have a liking for messing around in the car.

"Nah- let's go to my place- my parents aren't home," Steve said, she cheered and Steve sped off towards his house.

Steve didn't know this, but (y/n) had other things in mind than just fooling around. Steve never expected more from her whenever thing would get heated between them, he never pushed her farther than she wanted to. He was patient from her and if they didn't take their physical relationship to the next step for the rest of their lives he wouldn't mind waiting, he never wanted to make her uncomfortable. 

The moment they got into his empty house, (y/n) was pushed up against the walls and their lips connected in a very heated kiss. His hands rested on her waist, and both of her hands were entangling into his hair. It's been a long time since they could be like this together, with (y/n) helping taking care of El and helping her dad out after everything, so they were going to take full advantage of this rare alone time. 

"Mm," (y/n) hummed against Steve's lips as he continued to kiss her, "Your room, please." She got straight to the point, and Steve muttered something against her lips. (y/n) rolled her eyes playfully, pulling away from Steve, and taking his hand, dragging him up the stairs. 

Once inside his room, (y/n) fell backwards on the bed and dragged Steve with her. He landed on top of her, and they started to kiss again. This kiss was much more feverish, teeth and tongue crashing with one another. Steve's hand went to it's designated area, on her bare side, sending shivers up her spine, and then across her entire body. He could feel her shudder, making him continue to press his lips harder against hers. 

The thing is, this was as far as they've ever gotten. Just a heavy make out session that made them both extremely hot and bothered afterwards that they'd have to do anything but make-out or really touch each other to calm down. But there was something different about this that pushed them both further, it had been (y/n) to push Steve off of her. He gazed down at her questionably, cheeks flushed and lips wet. 

There was something in his dilated pupils that sent jolts of electricity through (y/n), and she reached down, her hand going over Steve's hand on her side. He watched her intently, curious as to what she had in mind. He didn't expect for her to lift her shirt up higher. His breath was caught in his throat, and she gestured for him to help her. Steve slowly moved now, not tearing his eyes off of her as he lifted her shirt over her head, revealing the dark purple bra she wore. His eyes went over her chest, feeling everything inside of him fire up even more. 

(y/n)'s heart was beating out of her chest as she stared at him staring at her body, suddenly becoming very self concious. She attempted to cover herself, crossing her arms. That made Steve snap his eyes at her, and he tilted his head, then smiled softly. 

"What's wrong? You're beautiful," he said, voice sounding very husky, (y/n) didn't say anything just watched as he gently touched her arms, and she allowed him to move her arms. His eyes trailed over to the three gash marks that scarred her shoulder to just above her right breast from that night. For a second, he remembered that horrible night, the fear, the panic, the guilt- but he was reminded that everything was okay now, and it would be okay. She survived that night, and then they fell in love. She was laying underneath him, gazing at him with a heated gaze. He leaned in, gently kissing the scars. 

(y/n) had been watching him the whole time looking at her scar, seeing the raw emotion on his features. She didn't expect to feel his lips on her scar, she swore she could cry when she felt his wet, soft lips trailing kisses up and down each scar. When he reached the third one, he continued to kiss up her neck, then her chin, and then her lips. (y/n) moaned gently feeling this, leaning her head upwards to kiss him more passionately. 

They kissed more, and soon- both of their clothes were off, discarded and thrown onto the floor, both of their bodies covered in sweat, and marks from their kisses that they weren't sure they'd be able to hide tomorrow when they would no longer be alone again. At that moment, none of it mattered. They took their relationship to the next level, he was gentle with her, patient, and made sure everything was just right, that she was enjoying herself. 

As she let out a sudden moan of his name, arching her body against his as he rocked into her, he could only think of how beautiful she looked right now. She felt her orgasm hit from the pit of her stomach, then spread like wildfire across her entire body, the only thing she was able to say was Steve. 

Afterward, they laid there together, she was laying on her side, eyes closed. Steve had helped clean her off, and gave her one of his shirts. The room was starting to grow cold again, the ice frosting over the window. Steve laid there on his back, staring up at the ceiling. (y/n) turned suddenly, shaking the bed. He looked at her, seeing her sleeping form was now facing him. 

The moonlight shined on her on a specific way, making Steve feel a warmth spread all over him. He reached over, gently touching the side of face as he admired how beautiful she looked in this very moment. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, heavy with exhaustion. She gave a questionable hum, closing her eyes again. 

"Nothing," Steve murmured even though it was definitely something. _Fuck I love you so much._ (y/n) moved closer to Steve, and he invited her into his arms as she rested her head onto his chest, wrapping one of her arms around his abdomen, as she usually did. Their body heat radiated off of one another, allowing both of them to get warm in the suddenly cold room. Steve let out a content sigh, resting his chin above her head, and closing his own eyes.

The past year was nothing but the best year of his life, despite everything, his love for (y/n) only continued to grow more and more. He'd never felt this way with anyone before, the aching need for (y/n) and the adoration. He was stupidly in love with her, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Tonight, it only opened another door in his heart that he didn't know that was shut. It was so intimate, so romantic that he didn't share with anyone else. He felt her hot breath on his neck as he fell asleep, dreaming of spending the rest of his life with the girl in his arms.

**next chapter: Afterparty (coming soon)**


	4. Afterparty

The entire party was silent, everyone still looking between the engaged couple, then at Hopper. Jim sat there, still not believing what he exactly heard his own daughter say from her mouth. 

_"We're engaged!"_ The words replayed in his mind, and the first thing that he decided to do was stand up. Steve flinched, and (y/n) pushed Steve even more behind.

"What did you guys just say?" Jim asked once more for clarification, staring at his daughter. (y/n) shrunk in her spot, only slightly and in the most squeaky voice repeated herself. Jim scoffed loudly, setting down his can of beer harshly. Everyone watched in horror, yet also anticipation of how this'll end up. (y/n) on the other hand, got a reality check and realized why Steve was so afraid of him. 

Her first reaction was to turn around and tell Steve, "Okay yeah- he might kill you! You need to go like _now_." Steve looked at her, fear in his eyes because she was actually admitting his exact fear of being killed by the Sheriff. But, at the same time, Steve didn't want to leave her alone and deal with this- they were literally engaged and he should be a good fiance and stand by her side. 

"No we're together and I should stay with you-" She looked back at her dad who had his hand over his forehead as he was processing what the hell he was going to do or even say, but it didn't seem right. Luckily, Joyce stood up and looked to be attempting to keep Hopper calm but his eyes shot towards Steve and she shook her head quickly. 

"I appreciate it, I really do- but Steve you gotta go. I'll call you later-" 

"Babe I don't want-" 

"We don't want you to die, Steve! Please go!" Dustin had yelled, making Steve shoot him a look but then when he learned back at (y/n) he caught Hopper's glare and him starting to march towards him. He nodded quickly and pressed a kiss on her lips. 

"Yeah please call me after!" He said, then quickly turned around to make it to the house to grab his car keys. All the kids were yelling at Steve to run and hurry up which only made Steve more anxious and nearly trip over the steps getting into the trailer. Jim allowed Steve to run, watching as he hopped over the railing and quickly jumped into his car before speeding away. (y/n) turned around and smiling innocently at her dad. 

"In the trailer now," Jim said, pointing to it. She nodded obediently and nearly ran into the trailer as he followed after her, everyone watched with wide eyes and second-hand embarrassment. Joyce tried to tell him to not just yell at her, but Jim was already in the house, the slamming of the door drowning out her call. 

Mike cringed, remembering when Jim went all crazy on him in the car when he felt like he and El were spending way too much time together, but in the end, things were alright- but he didn't propose to El so maybe it wouldn't be for them. He and El shot each other a look, and Joyce crossed her arms.

In the trailer, Jim was keeping his cool like she thought he would, and asked her in a forced, calm voice, "Why the hell are you engaged (y/n)?" (y/n) crossed her arms and looked up at her dad. 

"Because he asked me if I wanted to marry him," she said, he sucked in a breath. 

" _When_ did he ask you?"

(y/n) tried not to smile, in case it would further piss her dad off because every time she remembered she couldn't stop smiling, "3 months ago, when we were trapped underground he asked me, then he asked me again in front of Starcourt the same night and I said yes." 

"The same night huh? When you left me and El to go to him?" he asked wiping his mouth, (y/n) nodded, and he clenched his jaw, " _Why_ did you say yes?" he interrogated her, something she hated he did sometimes because he was a trained police officer. Always with the questions, but he's never been this forceful before, usually when he asked her like for example if she was dating Steve it was casual and lighthearted- this was much different but she could handle her dad more than anyone, even El was getting the hang of it too. He did have a temper, but he always meant well. 

"Because...I _want_ to marry him," she said as if it was obvious. Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

"So let me get this straight, you, my 18-year-old daughter who just graduated high school, rejected acceptance letters to the colleges that accepted you just to be with this boy....agreed to marry this boy out of the blue without consulting me, your father, first, or even thinking about if it was a good idea," he asked, staring her down. (y/n) looked away for a second, thinking then laughed nervously. 

"Dad- I know how it sounds! But I just think that it's my decision whether I want to marry him or not and- what's with the whole 'rejecting college acceptance letters just to be with this boy' ? I never said that, and plus...I didn't want to go to those colleges anyway," she explained, Jim blinked slowly and just cut straight to the chase. His daughter was not getting married, nope. 

"Look, you're not marrying him," Jim said in a loud voice, making (y/n) frown and glare up at him, "You're way too young and stupid to marry." (y/n) suddenly got offended by his words and was going to speak but he continued, "As your father, I am forbidding you from marrying him, there are no buts, and there is no changing my mind. You are not getting married!" 

"I don't think you can tell me what to do!" (y/n) said in an equally loud and hard voice, "I'm not 16, I'm not 17- I'm 18, and if I want to get married to him I'm going to get married to him!" 

Jim laughed in her face, "Oh really? The guy who used to wear sailor costume to work and scooped ice cream for a living is the guy you want to marry?" (y/n) clenched her fists, the Hopper temper coming out of the both of them. In fact, their voices were getting so loud that everyone outside was listening and Joyce was standing there unsure when she should cut it.

"Yes! That's the guy I want to marry! The only guy I want to marry!" she shouted back,"I'll marry him even if he's wearing that damn sailor suit at the alter! I would've married him in Scoops Ahoy! Because I love him!" Jim continued to laugh in his daughter's face, and she wanted to cry by how angry she was becoming that he found this funny. He'd never told her he had a problem with Steve before, never in her life besides the hard looks he'd give Steve once in a while that she always told Steve to ignore and that one time he wanted her home for dinner when she was out with Steve for too long, but now all of a sudden something was wrong with him. Like his old job in this case? Did he forget all the things he's done for her, for him, for all the kids outside? She couldn't believe this. 

"Kid, you know nothing about being in love, this is just a dumb high school romance that's going to come to an end, and I don't want it ending in you crying on the side of the road in a wedding dress," he said, (y/n) felt the tears fall from her cheeks and she cried because it **_is_** like he suddenly forgot how much he knew Steve loved and cared about her, that it wasn't just some high school sweetheart romance shit going on, it was much more than that, "You're not marrying him." He said a final time. 

"Yes I am," she said, wiping away her tears but refusing to sob or let her voice crack. Jim pointed at her, and said in a much louder, booming voice, "You're not marrying him!" 

"I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not!" she yelled, Jim straightened out his jaw because he believed she would. 

"Listen to me right now, you are not marrying him, in fact, you're not going to be seeing him anymore. I let it slide for two years, but that's it. Your relationship with him is over, you're going back to school, getting your degree and we're going to forget that this ever happened, do you understand?" he asked, talking to her like she was a child who wouldn't listen. She threw her hands to her side and said, "No I don't understand, and I'm not going to understand! I don't want to understand! You need to understand that it's my decision and you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!" 

"Oh I think I do!" he yelled back, "Yours and Steve's relationship? Over. So you'd better give sailor boy a call and tell him the wedding's off!" 

"You know what I shouldn't have told you- but Steve convinced me not to because he wanted to tell you! He's the one who felt bad! Me? I would've been married to him that very night he asked!" 

"Oh well thank you very much I'm glad someone was thinking straight!" He replied sarcastically. They were in each other's face trying to talk over one another words like "I'm not a fucking kid anymore so stop treating me like one!" to "I am your dad, you will always be a kid to me and as long as you're living in this trailer which I pay for you aren't marrying him or seeing him again!" "Then I'll just leave then!" "Where are you gonna go! Live with him!? It's not like I'm not going to find you two! He still lives with his parents!" Finally, Joyce couldn't take the yelling anymore because it could go on forever and who knows what hurtful things they could say to one another that couldn't be taken back or ignored. She entered the trailer, and got between the both of them, who both practically had steam coming out of their ears. The kids all ran to the door to listen while Robin, Jonathan, and Nancy stood up and uncomfortably began to clean up everything. 

"Hop, you need to go and cool down, and (y/n) you do too before you say something to each other that you'll regret," Joyce said, (y/n) glared at her father as he looked to Joyce and said, "No offense Joyce but this is my daughter and our business and I think I can handle this on my own-" 

"Don't talk to her like that she was more of a parent to me than you were!" (y/n) suddenly said, making Jim's head snap in her direction. Joyce cringed, this was exactly what she meant by saying something that they'll regret, but in (y/n)'s anger, she didn't seem to regret it the moment she said it. 

"What did you just say?" 

The kids outside all looked at each other with wide eyes, even Jonathan had to look over with wide eyes. He had always seen (y/n) like an older sister to him mostly because she was always around him and always staying the night at their house when they were growing up until about two years ago after the incident, when everything began. Everyone could feel the tension seeping out through the windows of the trailer, and they quickly began to clean up as Nancy told them to get away from the door. They didn't listen. 

(y/n) suddenly frowned, now realizing what she said and quickly went quiet. Jim laughed bitterly, turning away for a second and then looking back at his daughter, "Yeah okay. Is that what you really think (y/n)?" 

She didn't respond, just crossing her arms. She was stubborn, everyone knew that. She wouldn't apologize especially if she was angry and felt like he deserved it. He left her alone for years after Sarah's death that she had to practically rely on Joyce to help her grow up, and when he was there, he wasn't never really there...of course...there were good times, probably more than bad times, but in her anger she could only see the bad times growing up. She wasn't thinking right. 

Her silence told him her answer, and he turned around, stomping towards the door and leaving before he could yell at her anymore, taking Joyce's advice because he would've said something cruel to her that he couldn't take back either. The kids heard him walking and quickly hopped off of the steps and quickly began to pretend they were cleaning along with Robin, Nancy, and Jonathan. The door slammed open, Jim stomping down the stairs and taking his keys out. They watched silently as he turned to El and said, "Stay here for the night, kid." 

El nodded, and he walked over his car, still fuming and sped off. 

Inside the trailer, Joyce was giving (y/n) a look, "You don't mean what you said (y/n), you know that. He went through a painful loss with Sarah." 

"And he forgot I existed," she replied, Joyce frowned and suddenly (y/n) began to cry, putting her hands over her face. Joyce went over to her, and (y/n) said between her tears, "I hate him." 

"Hey! You don't hate him, don't say that," Joyce said making her look at her, "You both need to calm down okay, and when you are, you guys are going to talk to each other, you got it?"

(y/n) nodded, Joyce wiped her tears away and gave her a hug and (y/n) was now crying because she realized what she had said and that she didn't mean it.

***

Mostly everyone left, having a great story to tell their parents when they got home that (y/n) and Steve announced they were engaged then an argument broke out that resulted in the Chief storming off. (y/n) stopped crying after about an hour, wiping her tears away and washing her face. Dustin, Lucas, Erica, Nancy, El and Robin were the last ones there, she came out to help them put away the e-z up and to lighten up the mood, Dustin laughs and says, "You know I thought you and Steve were so drugged out of your minds that you thought you were engaged, I didn't think you actually _were_." (y/n) looked at him with a raised brow. 

"What?" 

"Hello? Remember when you two and Robin were drugged by the Russians and me and Erica saved your asses?" Dustin asked, (y/n) and Robin looked at each other because of course they remembered, how could anyone just _forget_ that. Well, for the most part, she didn't know what he was talking about with the engaged part though, so Dustin rolled his eyes and said, "When you guys were drugged, you were skipping down the hall shouting 'We're engaged! We're engaged!' Right Erica?" 

"Yeah, it was annoying," Erica said with crossed arms, Lucas raised a brow and gave (y/n) a weird look.

"Hold up- you guys got engaged in an underground Russian lair?" Lucas asked for clarification, then El asked, "So are you guys going to be together forever then?" (y/n) was going to reply to that if Dustin didn't continue to say, "Yeah! You guys were screaming it I'm surprised we didn't get caught earlier, I just didn't think much of it because Robin jumped on you guys and said 'Me too!!!' so I just thought it was something drugged people say." 

"Why would a drugged person say they're engaged?" Lucas asked Dustin, Dustin shrugged. 

"I don't know I've never been drugged before." 

Robin tilted her own head, trying to remember if that's what happened with (y/n) but it wasn't ringing a bell, but if both Erica and Dustin were saying it was true then it was in fact true. She and Steve announced it when they were drugged, everyone of the Russian guards knew and so did Erica and Dustin, before everyone. It made her laugh because it just sounded like something that would happen. It was so accurate imagining it in her head especially when she adds it on to the other stuff she remembers like tripping in the movie theater and crying out 'Wait is this guy going to screw his mom!!??' during Back to the Future before Dustin shoved popcorn in her mouth to shut her up. It just seemed right. 

Mrs. Sinclair came to pick up Lucas and Erica later, and also Dustin because he needed a ride. When they were leaving, Erica popped her head out of the car window and said, "I just want to get a good look at you because I feel like we're never going to see you again!" 

(y/n) eyes widened by her words. 

Night was beginning to fall, and Nancy and Robin decided to stay a bit longer especially since Nancy offered to take Robin home since Steve was her ride and he was gone, probably at his house awaiting for a phonecall from (y/n). She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, still shaken up by the whole ordeal and upset about it, which was why she thought it was good that Robin and Nancy decided to stay a little longer. 

"The chief is kind of crazy," Robin said, (y/n) took a sip of her water and shrugged. 

"I guess he can be sometimes," she replied, Nancy poured herself another cup of punch and looked over to where El was watching her show she usually watched with Hopper at this time of night.

"So what's going to happen then, I know it just...came out today, but do you have like a plan? He was really mad," Nancy said, (y/n) shrugged again and replied with a short, "I'm going to marry him still, I don't care if he ships one of us to Mars." 

Robin and Nancy glanced at each other and Robin decided to just ask what both her and Nancy were thinking, "Do you really think it's a good idea though? He was really mad, like scarily mad." 

"And he's going to get even more mad when I marry Steve anyway," (y/n) said, downing her water and setting her cup down. Robin held her hands up slightly and said, "Okay. But I mean...why does that sound like you're going to marry him out of spite now?" 

Nancy laughed nervously, "It does sound like that." (y/n) looked at the both of them and laughed to herself, they awkwardly joined in on the laugh and she shook her head. 

"No, I'm not going to marry Steve out of spite just to piss my dad off..."

"Then why?" Nancy asked, (y/n) looked up for a moment thinking of Steve in regards to everything they've been through, from saving her to their first kiss, to the way he looks in the morning, to how she feels every time he holds her, he touches her, he kisses her, to the way he sounds when he whispers to her 'I love you', to the things like opening her car door, how hot he looks when he gets protective, especially when he went out there to fight the demodog Dart, how his voice sounds when he's sleepy, his smile his-

"Are you alright there (y/n)? Seem a little lost in thought there," Robin cut her out of her thoughts and (y/n) snapped out of it, a smile forming on her lips and she looked at Robin then at Nancy and said, "Because I love him. I don't think there's ever going to be- no I know there isn't anyone else out there for me that's not him- he's perfect for me and I don't want to live a life where I'm not with him. I love him, and I won't ever love someone else like I love him." 

Nancy smiled, and Robin raised a brow. This is what she was talking about, she could always handle being around (y/n) when Steve came up into conversation because she wouldn't go off on a romantic monologue like he does, but now she's here really thinking that yeah these two idiots in love were meant for one another. 

"That's gross yet sweet but so, so cheesy," Robin said, (y/n) laughed. 

"I know, did I just say that? Steve is literally the only cheese-head in this relationship, I think it's rubbing off on me," she laughed, Nancy laughed as well and leaned over to rest her hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"Hey, I was there in the beginning when you and Steve started dating, I've never seen him be so worked up and in love with a girl before in my life, so I think...if you want to marry him and you're sure...then marry him, do it! I support you, even if no one else shows up to the wedding I'm going to be there," Nancy said, (y/n) felt touched by Nancy's words, and tried not to cry. She was being quite emotional right now. 

Robin groaned, "I do think you're too young but- well you're probably the only idiot who can stand to be around Steve for more than 8 hours so...." She turned around and looked at El, who was looking over at them already because there was a commercial break, "Hey! Don't be like your big sister and get engaged to someone when you're 18 especially if your dad is the Chief of Police got it?" El's eyes widened and she suddenly laughed and nodded. (y/n) chuckled.

After another 30 minutes of talking, Robin and Nancy decided to leave, leaving (y/n) and El alone. Her show came to an end and while (y/n) was hungry again so she was looking in the empty fridge just filled with extra soda and water and nothing to eat when El scared her. 

"(y/n), my show is done," El said tapping her shoulder, (y/n) nearly hopped out of her skin and turned around, putting a hand over her heart and laughing breathlessly, El laughed and apologized, "Also...I'm kind of hungry again." 

"Yeah same here, it's not too late for take out..." she said to herself as she went over to the phone and flipped through the page which her and Steve had bookmarked because that's what they would usually eat when it was too late to make something. El looked at the menu and told her the things she wanted and (y/n) ordered it all, when they were waiting for it, they sat together in the living room watching whatever was on. 

"So since you and Steve are engaged, you're going to get married?" El asked, (y/n) turned to her little sister and nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Then where's the ring, I've seen people get engaged on television," El asked, looking at her left hand. (y/n) laughed and showed her her ringless hand. 

"I don't expect a ring, nor do I really want one...if Steve did get me one, I would take it, but it's not needed, at least not to me," she smiled fondly at her sister, El hummed in interest and nodded. 

"What does it mean to be married?" 

"I don't know," (y/n) replied truthfully making El blink, (y/n) didn't have to read minds to know El was thinking 'Then why do you want to get married??' (y/n) sighed, "I just know that I love him, and I'm going to marry him." El was silent for a bit before shaking her head and saying, "Dad was mad." She looked away for a second and continued, "I've seen him really mad before too, before..." She was referring when they got into that fight before anyone even knew she existed, how she wanted to leave but he wouldn't let her because it wasn't safe. She wasn't angry about that anymore, how could she be when things resolved, and since that resolved, El told her that and in a way was telling her that everything is going to resolve itself soon without knowing. (y/n) wanted to agree and normally would but not really feeling it because she like there was going to be more obstacles in the way before things resolve. It made her stomach turn. 

The food arrived, and they ate, talking about the party itself before they announced their engagement and how the party is having another Dungeons and Dragon's campaign that'll take place at Will's house this time, Lucas this time was the DM and they were excited with what kind of adventure they'd go on, she explained her character to her, about how she was a Mage and protected the party, how she was considered the most powerful. (y/n) found that great, remember she had once played a game of DnD with Will and his friends a long time ago when Nancy dressed like an Elf and she dressed like one too. It was an hilarious memory that even El laughed at. 

Eventually, El decided to go to bed. (y/n) let her sleep in her room, and when she knew El was asleep, (y/n) took a deep breath and grabbed the phone, dialing in Steve's number. It took a couple of rings, but Steve finally answered. 

"Please tell me this is you (y/n)," Steve said nervously, she smiled happy to hear his voice. 

"It's me," she said, hearing Steve sigh with relief that she finally called. They were both silent for a bit until Steve cleared his throat and asked the inevitable question. 

"So...what happened?" 

(y/n) sighed, and explained everything to him, much to Steve's horror and regret not sticking it out and just staying with her, even if the Chief tried to kill him at least he would've been by her side like he should've been. (y/n) shook her head, "No it's not your fault...I told you to go, forced you to go when you wanted to stay- maybe I shouldn't have made you go." Her voice faltered, and Steve could tell she was about to cry. His heart broke at the sound of her shaking voice. 

"What else happened?" 

She sighed, wiping away a single tear and said, "I haven't fought with him like that in a long time, and when we fight it's always just us yelling and talking shit to each other. And I said something so stupid." Steve frowned, gripping the phone tighter, "If you were there, you might've stopped me before I could." She shook her head, wiping away another tear. 

"Hey, don't cry okay- whatever you said to him you didn't mean it, and you know you didn't," Steve said softly, wishing he was there next to her to hold her and soothe her. (y/n) licked her lips and said, "I know, but you know when you say stuff that you think you don't mean but you actually mean?" 

"Yeah...but you know you didn't mean it," Steve said, (y/n) nodded because that was true but she still wasn't sure, and Steve knew, "It's my fault- I'm the one who asked you to marry me and now look at what happened." 

"Hey- I'm the one who said yes, so if this is anyone's fault it's both of ours," they shared a weak laugh, they were silent again, then she asked, "Are we going to tell your parents?" 

Steve bit his lip and replied, "I...kind of told them already, like right when I walked in and they were sitting in the dining room eating lunch...and I just kind of...blurted it out." (y/n)'s eyes widened. 

"Steve! Really!" 

"Yeah! I just felt so bad for running off that I thought it's only fair that I face my parents alone too..." he explained, (y/n) shook her head but couldn't help but chuckle nervously. Steve did as well. 

"How did it go?" 

"Not as bad as what you told me what happened with your dad...you know my dad was shocked, then got mad, told me the same old bullshit that I'm throwing my life away, how I'm a big disappointment- how he had such high hopes for me but I couldn't even get into any college so now I'm settling for less," Steve explained lamely, (y/n) sat up and scowled. 

"You say that like it's not as bad as what happened- that's just as bad, I hate it when your dad talks to you like that," she said frustrated now, Steve shifted in his spot.

"It's not like I'm not used to it." 

"Doesn't matter if you're used to it or not...you know you don't always have to go down the route put out for you by your father, I've told you this," she started to say because she knew in the past that his words heavily affected Steve especially when came to her almost crying when he learned he wasn't accepted to any college he applied to and how his dad said the exact same things. She knew that it would get to him that even before he got the job at Scoops he thought he wouldn't even be good enough for that, "He expected you go to these ivy league schools that only a Valedictorian get's into, forced you to believe you needed to be Rich Mr. Popular Guy just to have friends and to be likeable- he doesn't know what's right for you and he's never known what was, yet he still acts like he does and I'm sick of it." 

Steve had to smile by how passionate she always got about this subject, but the truth was that for the first time Steve wasn't negatively affected by his dad's same old harsh words. He didn't have that sinking feeling he was living his life wrong because he knew he wasn't.

"It's not that he thinks he knows what's right, he doesn't agree with I know what's right either," Steve said, (y/n) leaned on the phone listening closely, "And while I may not know exactly what is right for my future, I do know one thing...that you're in it. As my wife. That's what's right for me." 

(y/n)'s heart swelled up by his words and she desperately wished he would just drop everything and come over, and he might've had not El been here. 

"We were just talking about how much of a cheese head you were Steve," she said, she could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Hey! Stop talking about me! You love it when I'm like this, I can tell you're sitting there right now knees to your chest and trying to fight the smile on your lips." She looked down at the way she was sitting and he was absolutely right and she told him that. They both laughed loudly. 

"I love you, Steve." 

"I love you too." 

They just listened to each other breathing, the time was getting late and Steve had to work tomorrow morning at the video store while (y/n) had the day off from working in the reopened Hawkins theater, she got the job offer right away along with other coworkers who once worked at the movie theater located in Starcourt before it "burned down." When it seemed that (y/n) was close to falling asleep, Steve suddenly woke her up when he said, "We still need to talk about what's going to happen after this." 

(y/n) felt her stomach drop, that same feeling she felt when talking to her sister coming back. Before anything is going to get resolved, something is going to happen, and she didn't know what it was...but she just knew that perhaps the worst was coming and it had to do with her dad. She could _feel_ it.

***

The next morning, (y/n) was woke up by a call. She somehow ended up falling asleep with Steve on the phone, and in her sleep she must've put down the phone because the ringing was almost deafening. She bolted upwards, looking around as if there were an intruder then rested her eyes on the phone. Rubbing her eye, realizing she slept with her mascara on, she yawned and grabbed the phone, "Hello?" 

"Hey (y/n), it's Joyce- did I wake you?"

(y/n) looked at the clock, 8:00 am, she usually woke up around this time anyway because she used to work the morning shift at the Library, then would go to the mall, have lunch with Steve and Robin, then start her shift at the theater. How she had time she didn't know.

"No I've been awake," she lied for some reason as she wiped her mascara off with her sleeve. 

"Okay then- I was wondering if you and Steve can come over, I have a night shift today," she said, (y/n) could hear shuffling in the background. (y/n)'s heart sunk when the memories of yesterday from the party, to their announcement, the argument with her dad, and what she stupidly said.

"You want to talk about...what happened yesterday?" she asked, thinking perhaps it was too soon, she wanted to avoid it for _at least_ a week.

" _Yes_ ," Joyce said, sounding very serious. (y/n) nodded quickly, and told Joyce that Steve would be off of work around two. While (y/n) regretted the words she told her dad, she couldn't deny the fact that Joyce had practically raised her when they moved back to Hawkins after Sarah's death, her dad spiraled and she had no where to turn to except Joyce who took care of her nearly every day whenever she could. (y/n) witnessed a lot of the Byers family life, being there when her and Lonnie split- comforting both Jonathan and Will. They were her second family, and Joyce was the only person in the world she would call her mother. 

So when Joyce demanded her to come over, (y/n) wasn't about to decline. She thought (albeit bitterly) that if she was going to marry Steve, and be an adult- she had to face the consequences of her actions straight up and not avoid them. 

"Okay...we'll be there after two," (y/n) said, Joyce agreed to the time and they said their goodbyes. Though it was very early still, she called the video store knowing that they were still putting movies back onto the shelves and getting ready for the day.

After a few rings Keith had answered, sounding very excited to hear it was (y/n), then annoyed when she had asked to talk to Steve as if he wasn't aware that Steve and (y/n) were dating still. 

"Yeah yeah, hey Harrington! It's (y/n)!" Keith called, Steve nearly ran to the phone, just as (y/n) thought the store wasn't open yet and Robin was there helping stock the videos that were turned in- if (y/n) was calling this early especially after yesterday- it had to be important. 

"Hey, good morning, did you sleep well?" Steve asked, glaring at Keith for not moving out of the way right away. He leaned on the counter, and (y/n) replied, "Better than expected, think it was because we were both still on the phone." She laughed, Steve smiled to himself. 

"We can do that again if I'm not able to come over." 

"Please." (y/n) took a deep breath, and told him that Joyce wants both of them to come over right after he was out of work to talk about what happened. 

"Do you think she talked to your dad?" Steve asked the question that (y/n) was wondering. 

"I don't know, probably. I would imagine he's still really pissed, but you know he has a soft spot for Joyce so maybe they did talk," (y/n) noticed El was awake now, wandering out of her bedroom with a half-awake look in her eyes. (y/n) greeted her little sister with a wave, one of which El returned then entered the bathroom. 

"Shit- well we should've expected this," Steve sighed, Keith tapped his watch and Steve gave him a look, "You going to be okay till my next break? Keith is being impatient." He grumbled, not wanting to leave the conversation for sudden. (y/n) understood. 

"I'll be okay, just worried- El is here so I can manage...just pick me up after you get off work okay?"

"No problem. I love you," Steve said, ignoring Keith rolling his eyes. 

"Love you too." 

"Okay, I'm don-" Steve's voice cut off, making (y/n) laugh. Steve always had a way of making her forget literally everything going wrong in her life, even if he was the one involved. Just with him being himself, she feels like nothing else in the world matters. Which is why she meant what she said- she wants to marry him. That was it. Though, she couldn't help but worry the entire day until Steve came over. 

She and El got into his car and drove to the Byer's residence. Arriving there, El had hopped into the car with Jonathan who was dropping Will off at Mike's house, they both assumed that Joyce wanted to speak with them alone, only making everything more nerve-wracking. Steve, though he was worried himself, grabbed her hand and said, "Hey it'll be fine. Come on."

Joyce was standing outside, and (y/n) couldn't help but ask instantly, "He's not in there is he?" 

Joyce shook her head, "No, don't worry." (y/n) let out a sigh of relief. Once inside, Joyce sat them down on the couch, and she stood in front of them, looking at them as if she were going to scold them, but instead- she went to grab a chair and sat in front of them. (y/n) recognized this, it was how Joyce would talk to her, Jonathan, or Will when they did something wrong, or something clearly isn't working. It was her infamous heart to heart, and (y/n) hadn't gotten one of these _in a while_.

"Okay," she started, "I talked to your dad, well I tried to, but he's too mad to talk about it still, so I decided to talk to you guys instead. Now, I know you both are 18 years old, you're adults now, you both have jobs, but at the same time- you guys have just _barely_ graduated high school. So I can understand why Hop would be a little tense-" 

"A little?" Steve asked without thinking, Joyce lifted her hand up to him to tell him to be quiet. Steve listened, shooting a look at (y/n) who stared intently at Joyce. 

"And as a parent myself, I would be too!" she said, looking the both of them, "So what I just want to know is...have you guys really, I mean _really really_ thought this through?"

The pair stayed quiet for a moment, and Joyce said, "This is where you answer." 

Steve spoke up first, "Yes, we really have." 

"I mean really? You didn't suspect that Hop would have that kind of reaction? If you were really prepared you wouldn't of announced it like that and been surprised he reacted the way he did," Joyce remarked. (y/n) cringed to herself and answered, "Okay that was in bad taste, but it's...it's not something we just decided in the spring of a moment if that's what everyone thinks! We actually sat on it and talked about it before deciding that it was an official thing!" 

Steve nodded, "We did! It was a mutual decision, and like...well I've been thinking about it for so long." (y/n) looked at him thoughtfully, Joyce sighed making her tear her eyes away from him. 

"So you guys want to get married, Steve what do you parents think, have you even told them?" she asked, Steve sat up straight and nodded. 

"My dad ignored me this morning, my mom didn't though- so that's something," Steve shrugged. 

"You guys realize how big of a commitment this is, I know wanting to be with your partner in high school is a big thing- but I want to know if you guys realize what you're getting into if you get married," she explained, "I'm not saying it's going to be hard relationship-wise, what I'm asking is do you guys have a plan? Like where would you guys live? With Steve's parents? With your dad and El?" 

"I was planning...on living in the trailer still. My dad let me stay there after I graduated alone," (y/n) said, Joyce gave her a look and said, "I doubt he'd let you stay there alone anymore (y/n)." 

Steve looked at her, then cut in, "We were going to live apart for a bit- because we are saving for our own place though- just a one bedroom somewhere in the town, then we were wanting to get married officially." 

Joyce nodded to show she was listening, "And if it doesn't work out?" 

"Then we'll come up with a new plan, together like we did before. I want to marry him Joyce," (y/n) said, reaching over to grab Steve's hands, Steve looked at their hands then at (y/n) with a smile on his lips, she looked back at him and Steve nodded. 

"And I want to marry her." 

Joyce looked at the couple before her, knowing right away that there was no talking them out of it, she leaned back and said, "Well then you guys better be prepared for Hopper, that's one thing about being married- dealing with the inlaws. And Steve- you have the scariest one of them all." She joked lightly, Steve straightened his jaw. 

"I know, and I don't care. He can do whatever he wants, it isn't going to stop us." 

(y/n) felt her cheeks heat up, Steve never failing to make her insides melt. 

"I figured. (y/n)-" she looked at her, "I love you very much, and I also love Hopper very much, I don't want to see you guys fighting like this. You have to talk to him, if you need me there- I can be there, I know you said some things you regret and he has a right to hear you out, just like you have a right to hear him out, okay? It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow- but at least by the end of the week." 

(y/n) nodded, knowing that it was only the right thing to do. She wasn't scared of her dad, never had been and never will be. Despite the break in their father-daughter relationship, she knew her dad better than anybody else. He just needed time to cool off, she would talk to him, explain herself calmly, and he would too. It wasn't the first time they've ever had a heart to heart conversation before, the first and only one was needed, it was what brought the pieces of a broken family back together again. She didn't want to break it again, because she feared that she wouldn't be able to piece it back together again. 

"I'll talk to him, I promise."

Joyce smiled, knowing (y/n) will do it. With that, she told Steve and (y/n) they could go. As they left the Byers home and sat in the car, both of them were feeling pretty good about the talk with Joyce, hands still connected as he drove them both home. (y/n) was mentally planning when she would call her dad and talk to him, but what she didn't expect (but should've) was that that talk wasn't going to happen for _quite_ a while.

**next chapter: Don't Mess With Jim (coming soon)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an eight chapter long series that I've been working on for a while now! I hope you all enjoy it ~


End file.
